Stalker
by Isayama Hajime
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. The Stalker

_**Edited:**__** Sup Sluts! Sorry sorry I know I haven't been updating but I hope the fact that I added some more to this chapter along with new dialogue will make you loathe me less. please vote on the poll I have up! It'll help me decide which stories to update first! If your reading this and haven't read this story then if you would like to read 4 or should I say 5 others like it then go on a head! I haven't and will not stop writing this story I'm just busy. And Lazy. I hate it when people just stop their story in the middle because dammit I want to know!**_

_**Any way here you go!**_

* * *

"Eren!"

I heard Armin call out and I turned slightly to look back. Armin was running through the crowds of people in Mall Maria, holding the hand of his boyfriend, Jean fucking Kirstein and his stupid horse face. It can't be helped though. Armin looks happier now than he did before he met Jean, even though I hate his guts. Armin's hair swayed with every step and I raised an eyebrow at his clothing. He was wearing a white tank top with a rainbow wrapped around the chest. In big letters black letters it had the words **_'Deal With It'_** printed underneath. Jean was wearing the same shirt and they both wore light blue shorts.

They are such idiots sometimes it completely amazes me. I also didn't fail to notice Jean was carrying at least 8 bulky shopping bags in his free hand. Armin probably blew all of his money, my God. "You think you bought enough Armin?" I asked teasingly when he finally caught up. He was breathing hard but still managed to laugh and punch my shoulder. I laugh and motion towards a table in the food court. "C'mon I'm starving! Let's go!" I whined but Jean shook his head in mock exasperation.

"Jaeger, we ate _literally _an hour ago. Plus Armin and I are tired. We want to go back to our apartment." He whined and I glared. "Fine. You and Armin can go. I'll see you two later." I said, and Armin smiled and pet my upper arm. "You sure? Jean and I were going to try out some stuff we bought at Spencer's but we can wait!" He pushed but I was already shaking my head. "No offense but I'd rather not hold you and _Horse Face_ back from having sex. Nor do I want to hear it. I'll just stay here a while longer." I stated and laughed at Armin's blushing face. No doubt they bought some toys for their extracurricular activities.

"Hey! We're not _that_ loud!"

"Yes, you _are."_

"No!"

"Yes."

"Eren!"

"Armin."

"Jean."

"Shut the fuck up Jean!" I growled and he just smirked and pulled Armin closer. "You're just jealous _because I _got some hot ass to pound and _you_ don't." He said with a snarky grin. "Jean!" Armin gasped, a blush darkening his already reddened cheeks as I growled again and stepped forward, fists clenched as I glared. "I'm going to fucking ki-"

"Ok ok… I'll see you later then!" Armin sang and pulled Jean with him. The real reason I wanted to stay wasn't because of food or their loud sex. Ok well that's partially it. I think I'm being stalked. I don't know who he is or what he wants but today I will find out. Whenever I come to the mall he's always here, watching and following me like prey. But I am not the food. No! I am the hunter! I am Eren Jaeger god dammit! Now I have to wait. I guess if I walk around he'll show up and follow me. Then, I will figure out who he is and what he wants.

Watch out stalker, I'm coming for you.

**_Levi's POV_**

Oh my, there he is, the brunette that caught my attention was in the middle of the food court and damn did he look good. He was wearing a camo green shirt that fit his form loosely. The sleeves cropped up to show off his toned arms and powerful shoulders. A pair of blue jeans that were faded in some places from work and use, they even showed off his very, _very_ fine ass. I knew his name was Eren Jaeger but that's all. I've basically been stalking the male for weeks and not once has he caught on. I first saw him three weeks ago at the gym and I immediately couldn't stop watching him.

_His muscles were glistening under the florescent lights from sweat and his brow was scrunched together as he channeled his anger into power. He was growling and glaring at his reflection in the mirror as he lifted the 100 lb. barbell and I felt my knees go weak. How would it feel to have those arms wrap around me? Squeezing me close as he whispered seductive things in my ear. _

_A ripped blonde man that I recognized as Reiner, one of the males who came to the gym frequently, was cheering him on and I assumed they knew each other. In fact a more cynical side said that that was probably his boyfriend. Dismayed, I tried to go back to my own work out but my eyes always ended up on the spontaneous male. I even dropped a weight on my foot when he took off his shirt and threw it over his arm. After he hugged Reiner and left I went up to Reiner and made a casual comment about him. _

_Well… if a casual comment is me basically asking if that was Reiner's boyfriend. He had laughed and muttered 'I wish.' Which caused my gut to clench as I was filled with jealousy and relief. He told me that was Eren Jaeger and that he wanted to try the gym out. Basically he wasn't a member and I'll never see him again._

I was disappointed knowing I would probably never see him ever again but I pushed it aside as another one that got away. I was still a little depressed about it though so I went to Mall Maria to get some ice cream when I saw him. Eren Jaeger. He was walking with a blonde boy and Asian girl with a red scarf. I thought that it must've been fate. The universe trying to get me to ask him out but he left before I could. I went to the mall every day in hopes I would see him and sure enough there he was. He came every Friday and Saturday and even on Tuesdays from 3 to 4.

_I'm such a fucking creep._ I'm watching him talk to his little blonde friend who I've heard him call Armin, and the guy Armin was clinging to. I've seen him with Eren before but I don't know his name since all I've heard Eren call him was something horse related.

The reason I like him isn't just for his body. That's definitely half of it, how could it not when all I want is for him to pin me down with his deliciously powerful arms and fuck me so hard I can't stand for a week. It's even wreaked havoc on my current relationship. Mike tried to turn me on but I kept imagining Eren and even accidentally moaned his name instead. I broke it off with Mike and focused solely on Eren.

No one has made me feel like this before. Sure I've had some one night stands but that was absolute lust. I didn't care what they were like in real life and I just wanted to sate my sexual desires. _Well… except for her_. I immediately dismissed that thought and looked back at Eren. I think it was everything about Eren that got me. His eyes, full of passion and rage and just absolute fire. He was like an angry puppy or kitten, absolutely adorable and you just wanted to coddle them. His eyes were a beautiful forest green that gave me dreams, very _wet_ dreams. I've even resorted to touching myself to sate my sexual desires. I couldn't take anymore nights alone and even called some of my past flings but they all turned me down.

Jaeger has fucked my life without knowing it. I even don't mind being dirtied by him. His sweat, his release… I want it _on me. I'm so screwed._ I notice the blonde and the horse have left and that he's walking away. _Shit_ his ass looks _so good_ from here. I quickly walk forward after him but keep a distance so he won't catch on.

_Dear God Levi,_ you're a _stalker._

**_Eren's POV_**

I start walking, knowing that I'll need to walk around to catch him. I looked nonchalant on the outside but looks deceive. I was looking for him every which way, trying to find anyone who's been following me and after ten minutes I place him. I look to the side to make it less obvious that I was looking at him and gasp.

It's a shorter man with an ebony under cut that looks very professional. He has cold features and slanted eyes with a slight smirk on his thin, light pink lips. Although he was definitely only a little taller than 5 feet he had a lot of muscle. In fact if he wasn't stalking me I would even say he was hot. Ok so maybe he's actually drop dead gorgeous but I can't be attracted to my stalker! He looked like a fucking statue with a clean cut jaw line and the subtle muscles! My god he had to go to the gym all day to maintain that!

He was wearing black jeans that hugged his curves, cinched at his waist with a black leather belt. He had a grey t-shirt that was tucked neatly into his pants and was definitely tight around his chest. I could see his abs through the shirt! That means that he's probably really strong, also meaning that if he wanted to attack me he could take me down easily. Unless of course, I have the element of surprise.

I formulated a plan quickly to trap him. Up a head was a hallway that lead to the bathrooms. But there's a staff hallway as well that no one goes in. If I turn the corner and wait I could pin him and catch him off guard. Then I can interrogate the living day lights out of him. Walking briskly I set my plan in motion. I turn right once and the opening to the bathroom hall appears and I stalk forward. Out of the corner of my eye I see him turn as well.

_Perfect. _

I walk past the first hallway that leads to the women's bathroom and then the next one that leads to the men's. By this point he must be confused but hopefully he won't catch on. The hall I need to turn into is on the left this time and it's quite far off, enough that no one can hear us and no one uses the hall anyway.

I quickly turn and stand against the wall. Waiting for him to turn the corner. I hear the sound of his feet coming closer and closer… my heart is pounding out of my chest to the point I'm worried he can hear it. _What if he isn't stalking me though? What if he is just trying to talk to me but hasn't had the chance or is too shy?_ That makes me hesitate for a moment till the rational part of my brain realizes he had weeks to do so.

That thought tightens my muscles, I'm ready. _I'm going to solve this once and for all!_ _As soon as he turns the corner I'm going to grab him._ It feels like seconds and years before I finally see him turn the corner. _Here goes nothing_. I spring into action and see sharp, grey eyes widen as I grab him. I reach for his wrists and grab them with an iron grip. They felt fragile in my hands and I nearly hesitated, not wanting to hurt him but now wasn't the time for such trifles. I push him into the wall and affectively pin his wrists to either side of his head. Knowing he could easily push me or kick me I pin him not only with my hands but with my body.

_"__Gotcha."_ I growled ignoring the fact that our faces were very, _very_ close to each other, and that I definitely didn't feel him tremble against me. Does_… does he_… _want_ me? _Woah!_ _Stop being gay for a minute to figure out what he wants from you dumb ass! _Right. On closer inspection I can't possibly deny how handsome he is. His eyes were the color of the moon on a foggy night and they were widened with mixed emotions. Two of which were surprise and fear. _Yeah. You better be afraid. _

"Who are you!? Why are you following me!?" I growl and try to ignore the fact that there is something hard starting to press against my thigh.

**_Levi's POV_**

_Holy mother of fuck. Eren Jaeger… is touching me!_

How did this even happen!? I was walking after him and he turned a corner and I turned a corner and…

I blink and gasp as I realize what happened. _The little shit tricked me. He knew I was following him and backed me into a corner._ I struggled before realizing exactly where I was. Eren Jaeger was pinning me by my wrists into a wall, and his body was pressed against mine to hold me still. This was one of my sexual fantasies and dear God it was so hard to stay calm.

When he growled "Gotcha" into my ear I shivered and held in a moan. _God dammit get a hold of yourself! Now is not the time to be a needy nympho! Your crush and obsession for the past three weeks is pinning you to a wall! _That logic still didn't stop the erection I was slowly trying to quiet down. His leg was brushing against my crotch how else will my body react!?

I held in a whimper as I looked into his eyes. Holy shit they were beautiful up close. His irises a beautiful mix of greens and golds, full of fire and passion. _Not the kind of passion I want them to be filled with though._ I pushed that fact out of my mind to focus on the fact that I was too busy looking at his eyes to realize he said something. _Holy shit what did he say I missed it._ He growled and pushed harder against me which caused me to gasp.

Oh fuck he was going to kill me. I was going to faint. _What is wrong with me today!? Why am I acting like such a damsel in distress!? I could easily take him down. I don't think I want to though. _

"Hey! Answer the questions!?" He growled and I blinked in confusion. _Questions?_

I licked my lips slowly and didn't fail to notice his attention immediately went to mouth. _Is he attracted to me as well?_ My heart skipped a beat at that thought so I made a mental note to keep that in mind. "What?" I asked in a small voice that made me want to slap myself. _Hard._

His eyes hardened and he stared at me like he was explaining something to a small child_. "Who… Are… You?!"_ He said slowly and I gulped. _Time to face the music._ "L-Levi Ackerman…" I whispered and his eyes widened slightly.

"Why are you following me?" He asks, a little softer this time. _Why am I following him?_ _That's something I've been asking myself for weeks. I always said to myself that it was to ask him out but I never did and knew I wasn't going to. So what was I gaining from this?_ I swallow dryly and look down. _I should just stick with the truth. He's already disgusted by me. I don't want him to know me as a liar._

"I saw you at Shadis's Gym about three weeks ago and became instantly attracted to you. I wanted to ask you out but I didn't know if you were gay because I asked Reiner if he was your boyfriend and he said 'I wish.' So I went to the mall and saw you again and thought I could do it then but…" I trailed off and broke eye contact. His grip on me lessened considerably and I desperately wanted to pull him down and kiss him.

"So I kept coming back and I kept following you hoping that maybe I'll get to actually ask you for a drink but… I chickened out…" I finished lamely. He was staring at me and I couldn't help but get lost in the curves of his neck. Feeling the hard lines of his abs and chest against mine through his shirt. _God I had it bad_. I knew he could feel my erection against his leg when he looked down suddenly and my fears were confirmed.

"What is in your pants...?" He started but upon looking his cheeks reddened and he whipped his gaze up at me. I blushed as well and could feel the heat of it crawling up my neck to my ears_. Oh God could this get any more embarrassing!?_

He backed up a little and released my wrists. I wanted to protest and maybe even cry but he was standing there and staring at me with those gorgeous eyes of his.

_I wonder what he's thinking right now._

**_Eren's POV_**

Well _this_ is happening.

Turns out my stalker, Levi_, likes me_ and wanted to ask me out. The appearance of a very hard erection is proof of his attraction. Or he just likes being held down by strangers. Either way he likes me and or lusts after me, and… I'd be lying to say he wasn't attractive.

I sigh and shake my head. "That was unexpected…" I murmur and look up at him. He's crazy but… maybe I like that. _No shame in trying. _I smile tiredly at him and reach into my back pocket, ignoring his puzzled expression as I grabbed a sharpie from my back pocket.

"May I have your hand please?" I asked softly and held out my hand for him. He looked ready to faint but he nodded slightly and hesitantly placed his hand in mine. I turn it over and frown when I see the angry red marks from where my fingers had been. I lean down and kiss his wrist dolefully, taking note at the sharp intake of breathe I hear come from his lips.

"Eren…" He murmurs as I run my thumb over his wrist. I'm not even going to ask how or why he even knows my name but I guess that's a story for another time. "Levi… I'm sorry… I think this will leave a mark… does it hurt?" I say softly, watching his posture relax more and more.

"No… it doesn't…" He murmured and I smiled and bit the cap to open the sharpie marker. I hold out his wrist and step closer so that I can write my number in a readable print. I write _Eren_ next to it and cap it. "There." I sigh and look up at him. He had the most bewildered expression and I don't think he even understands what was happening right now.

I chuckle and release his hand. "What… what is this…?" He asks, confused and I grin. _He is actually really cute like that._ Feeling playful I lean in and push him gently against the wall again. My fingers lightly massaging down his sides to settle around his waist. Moving my lips to his ear lightly and giving him a ghost of a kiss on the rim of his soft skin. Grinning like a fool and liking the feel of him shivering underneath me. _If he was like this already I can only imagine what he'd be like if we were serious._ I soon find myself becoming anxious to get to know my stalker_. I'm so weird._

"That's my phone number. If you want I'll pick you up at 8."

_What was I doing?_ It was cruel to tease him like this but… I liked the way he was reacting to me. Of course I wouldn't seriously touch him until I got to know him but I can't lie and say I don't like physical contact. I sleep better with someone by my side and maybe one day he'll be the one I sleep next to at night. That thoughts warms me a little but I need to get away from him before I end up kissing the living day lights out of him.

**_Levi's POV_**

_Holy shit holy shit he's so close._

I can smell him and oh fuck he smelled _really _good. Like sunshine and summer time. _But he gave me his number! And he was asking me out! Jesus fuck what do I do!?_ I wanted to say yes but if I opened my mouth I knew a moan would come out and I really can't take any more embarrassment. So instead I nodded my head erratically and nearly purred when he laughed again.

Damn his laugh was so magnetic, so full of life and warmth and I wanted him to kiss me. I wanted to fucking tackle him to the floor and ram my tongue into his mouth. Dear God all he had to do was kiss my neck and I would be putty in his hands. _Dear God Why am I being a horny son of a bitch right now?_ _I'm sex deprived that's why._ _Maybe he'll fix that for me._ No! No no no I don't want to scare him away! I was about to throw caution to the wind and just kiss him because I can't take anymore teasing and… wait where is he going?

While I was day dreaming and mentally berating myself I didn't notice him back away and start to leave. "Oi! Where are you going?" I shout and he turns slightly and smiles. "I have to get ready for our date tonight. I suggest you do the same. Also feel free to call me if you need me!" He replied jovially and blew me a kiss before turning the corner and leaving my sight.

I stood there for a moment in utter shock of what had just happened to me. _I'm… I'm going out with Eren… He asked me out! _I sighed in pleasure and slide down the wall. "Wow…" I breathe shakily and start laughing. _I did it… I got a date with my crush of three weeks._ I groaned and looked down. I still had a raging boner throughout the whole encounter and I knew I wouldn't be able to stand.

"Dammit Jaeger…" I smile and feel completely happy for the first time in months.

* * *

_**Such idjits. **_

_**Anyway please vote on the poll! PWEASE!**_


	2. The Date

**_Edit: _****_So here's the second edited chapter. yayayayaya_**

* * *

**_Eren's POV _**

The face Levi was making as I was leaving was absolutely priceless. He looked so needy and breathless. While I don't know what he sees in me it's quite obvious he likes what he sees._ I wonder what he sees in me though. I mean I can see myself as handsome in some ways but he acts like I'm a god he wants to worship. _I shiver a little at that thought. If anyone should be bowing down it should be me. The guy looked like a fucking statue and hot damn I didn't even know him yet. Imagine how attractive he'll be when I understand him on a deeper level. _But what if he gets to know you and no longer likes you? _I growl lightly before realizing that made me very… very unhappy.

_Oh well, only time will tell, I don't have time to worry about that now. I have to plan a date. Now where could we go? _I turned out of the bath room hallway and into the actual mall. Actually I could just double back and we can have our date now. But just walking around the mall would be a lame first date. Plus I do want to make a good impression.

_We could go to the movies._

But there aren't any good movies out right now and even then I don't know if he'll like it.

Besides a first date should be talking to each other and getting to know one another. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, walking out of the mall and into the parking lot. I looked up and noticed the sun peeking through the clouds like it was hiding from the world. The rays of light felt warm and seemed to stroke my skin. _Wow it felt really nice out here. _

_Anyway what are we going to do? I guess I have two options. Take him to my house and make dinner for him or take him out to eat at a restaurant._

I don't know how comfortable he'll be if I take him to my house so I'll go with the latter. I was pulled out of my thoughts as I realized I still haven't found my car. Growling in frustration, I tried to find my car in the completely full parking lot. _Where is my fucking car!?_ After ten minutes of aimless wandering and a couple of swears I finally found my sleek, black Honda Elantra. Finding my keys in my pocket I opened it and slid in. Sighing as I settled into the black leather_. I think I'll leave my sky light open and enjoy the nice weather._ Rolling it open I reveled in the slight breeze that felt really nice on my face. I started up the engine and listened to love songs as I started to drive to my apartment.

My thoughts traveled back to the steel eyed hottie and a smile turned my lips. _Now... where to take him... I don't think it should be too fancy and over the top. Maybe we can go to a cute little diner. Yeah... A cute little diner for my cute little date._ _I wonder how he feels about physical contact..._ _You're an idiot._ _Didn't you see him earlier!? He was close to begging for you! You should've given him what he wanted… _I quickly shook my head to get the rest of that thought out of my head.

_Or… We can have a romantic stroll on the beach._

_Wait. Wait wait wait what if…_

A mischievous smile formed on my lips as I started to think of our date. _Maybe I'll just step over the line of 'over the top' and give him a date he'll never forget. I only have three hours so I have to get started._

Watch out Levi, I am a hunter and you are my prey… I think he likes that though.

I laughed the rest of the way home.

**_Levi's POV_**

He was going to be here any minute. I had texted him an hour later to ask what was happening and he asked for my address to pick me up. Of course I gave it to him without a second thought and a realization hit me.

I'm being _way _too eager.

Too vulnerable and too… too much of a uke. _I was the dominant one in the relationship. I was supposed to be the one who took care of him._ The fact that I was acting like this around him made me feel weird. I don't what he was doing but he was doing it right. But honestly the fact that I had to get caught stalking him was embarrassing. Even then I still didn't ask him out. Still… I don't lay down and take it from _anyone._ _But_ I _want _to take it from _him_. I was older after all… wait. _Was I older then him?_ I just assumed he was younger but you know what they say about assuming. It makes an _ASS_ out of _U_ and _ME_.

I laughed dryly but nervousness settled in again. _Where is he!?_ I've been sweating nervously all day and the three hours seemed to take forever. I honestly couldn't wait. Although in the mall he said he would pick me up at 8 he changed it to 5 if that was ok with me, which it was because holy shit its _Eren._

I studied myself for the millionth time in the last hour and sighed. I had opted to go with stylish but comfortable. Wearing a snug black cotton t-shirt that felt smooth and soft against my skin. I also choose a pair of blue jeans like the ones I saw him wearing today. Of course that thought made me think about his ass which meant it took an hour to actually put them on. I even went as far as to take out a scarf that I haven't used since I was 9. It was light grey and I think it complimented my outfit and my eyes.

My hair was falling into my face and every time I tried to push it back it just fell stubbornly back in place_. Maybe he'll try to fix it for me. _That thought made me shutter but I quickly snapped out of it. Damn he was going to kill me. I sighed and finished off my outfit with a black pair of sneakers and I was ready. It was 4:59 and I was starting to pace.

_Dammit why can't time move faster!?_

I was about to text him and ask if he come now when I heard a knock on the door. My heart nearly stopped and I stared at the door. Looking at my watch to see it was now exactly 5:00.

_That little shit. _I smiled, thinking he did it on purpose and whipped open the door.

This time my heart _did _stop.

Eren was gorgeous. _Drop dead gorgeous_. He was wearing a black jacket casually over his shoulders with a white see through t-shirt underneath that seemed to hug his body like a lover. He was wearing jeans as well and I guess that was also for comfort and style. But what caught my attention was two things. He had a red rose pinned above his right bicep and one in his hand. His eyes lit up when he looked at me and that made me feel lighter. His smile was wide and it showed of the rows of perfect white teeth that he hid behind his soft, plush lips.

"Hey… Eren…" I whispered and his smile brightened. He took the rose and held it out to me. "Hey stranger." He teased and his outgoing smile made the corners of my own mouth tug up. _Damn he was so cute._ I reached out for the rose but he quickly replaced the rose with his hand and he brought my hand to his lips. Kissing the back of my hand lightly as he looked into my eyes.

_Oh dear lord how can this brat be so charming!? It's absolutely not fair!_ I felt my cheeks heat up which caused him to chuckle, his warm breathe tickling my hand which caused me to inhale sharply. He held his lips there an extra couple seconds before lightly pulling away. Causing my hand to feel a little cold without his lips on them.

He straightened and held out his arm. "Shall we?" He purred and I nodded. I looped my arm in his and started down my drive way when I felt his breathe against my ear.

"You look beautiful Levi." He said softly and I held in a moan. I opened my mouth but nothing came out and I was worried that if something did it wouldn't be human. He must've noticed because he started to hold in his laugh horribly and I glared. "Smooth talking bastard…" I grumbled under my breath and he started laughing out right. His laugh was so jovial and bright that I ended up laughing with him. He put his hand on my back and pushed me forward. Holding open the door for me and closing it behind me before jogging to his side. He jumped in like a happy puppy and turned on the car. Starting it and slowly backing out of my drive way.

Although the car was silent it wasn't awkward. We were both kind of just… enjoying the others company. But _I did_ want to know about him. I cleared my throat and his attention was on me in an instant. "How old are you Eren?" I asked and he looked a little puzzled. _What… what was he expecting me to ask him? _

"I'm 21. That was one hell of a party!" He joked and I smiled. "Ok so I'm not a pedophile then. I'm 27." I joked and he smiled.

"Hey Levi… why do you like me?" He asked and kept his eyes trained on the road. Oh… "Umm… well… to be honest it was your eyes. They were so pure but full of rage and determination... and I'd be lying if I said your muscles didn't catch my eyes in the first place…" I joked and he chuckled. "But I honestly don't know. I've never acted like this around anyone else." I finished and noted that he relaxed a little at that.

The rest of the car ride we decided to play 20 questions. Except we did it differently. Apparently Eren had an app on his phone that asked twenty questions for both of the players to answer. It's easier then thinking of your own anyway. He handed me his iPhone to open up the app and I couldn't help but notice his screen saver.

It was a selfie of him and a really pretty girl. She had black shoulder length hair and a red scarf on. He wasn't wearing a shirt and she was wearing a bikini. _So why was she wearing a scarf if they were swimming?_ He looked like he was laughing and she was smiling next to him. His arm wrapped protectively around her shoulder.

Red hot jealousy swept through me like a snake's venom but I tried to hold it in. _Who was that!? Why did he look so happy with her!?_ Are they dating? _Is he just dating me out of pity? Or worse, out of spite, maybe he is just getting back at me for stalking him!_ _Woah woah woah... Levi calm the fuck down. You're over reacting. It's probably one of his friends or something. Just calm down he doesn't belong to you. Hell you don't even know if he likes you!_

"… Levi? Hey, Levi!"

I heard Eren call out and I blinked. Realizing that I had not responded to anything he had been saying. "Yes?" I asked as I tried to unclench my jaw. I looked over from the corner of my eye and saw him looking at me pretty bewildered.

_He looks like a confused puppy. He is so cute!_

God _Dammit _Levi! Focus for three fucking seconds!

"Levi are you ok? Should we go back?" He said starting to sound worried. I felt my chest clench and I growled at myself. _Come on this sweet guy is trying to show you a good time! _You have no right to be jealous! Plus it could easily be his cousin or something. _Who keeps a picture of him and his cousin on his phone? SHUT UP!_

"Uh… No! No I'm sorry I just spaced out a bit. I'll get the app up in a moment." I said and he relaxed. "Thank goodness… that would suck if you got sick. Or wanted to go home early…" He murmured and my heart thudded. _I am a piece of shit. He made a date for you and accepted you even though you were being a creepy mother fucker. You owe him. Now shut up and enjoy his company._

After a moment I continued to do as I was supposed to. I opened his phone and the jealousy returned full force. It was _her_ again.

She was smiling at the Camera and laughing. This time she was wearing snow gear and the scarf. _Who was that!? There's No way she was just his cousin or family. She had to be his girlfriend, or ex-girlfriend. _Rage was slowly filling me again and this time I finally came out of it when I felt his warm breathe on my ear. I jumped at his sudden presence and I almost punched him in my surprise. My gaze whipped to Eren who had a gentle and caring expression. I looked out the window and realized he had parked the car on the side of the road.

"Levi… what's wrong? Why are you getting upset..?" He murmured and brushed his hand against my cheek. My cheeks were starting to heat up and I felt it crawl up my neck and to my ears. _Should I tell him? He'll most likely know that I'm lying if I say it's nothing. Also if he were in my position I would want him to ask. _I sighed deeply and held out his phone. He looked confused as he studied the screen.

"Ok…uhh… You have a problem with my phone..?" He asked tentatively and I growled. _He could see he girl right!? Was he playing dumb? _

"No. I'm angry at the screen saver! And the home screen. Why do you have a girl as your screen savers!?" I exploded and tried to catch my breath as he stared in shock. His face went from shock to confusion as he quickly looked at his phone. His eyes lit up with understanding and he smiled. That smile then turned to a chuckle before soon enough it became full time laughter. He was basically howling as he gripped his sides as if trying to ward off me tickling him.

I was growing more confused, annoyed, jealous and angry by the second. _Was this it? The point where he would admit that he had a girlfriend and was just playing me?_ After about a minute he started to calm down and turned to look at me. I had my arms crossed and was glowering at him. The little shit was about to break my heart wasn't he? _Did you just say 'break my heart!?' _I ignored my thoughts and kept a cold look on my face. Trying to not let my emotions show through.

"Are you done yet?" I asked in an annoyed tone and he nodded, still giggling a bit and I had to suppress a smile at the sound of his laughter. _Fucking hell Levi what has he done to you!? _I don't know.

He had his head against the drivers wheel and was taking deep breathes. "Are… Are you… Levi are you jealous?" he asked with the happiest and most smug look on his face. I huffed and looked away. "Who is she?" I asked coldly, he kept his smile and ran a hand down my arm. "Mikasa." He answered and it did nothing to appease me. "Who is she to _you?_" I snapped and slapped his hand.

He laughed but continued to touch me. Moving down my neck and shoulders to my leg. "Are you jealous?" He asked and I growled.

"Are you avoiding the question?"

"Are you avoiding mine?" He retorted and I stiffened. _Little shit._

"If it wasn't obvious. Yes I am jealous now _who is she!? _And why is she on your phone?_" _I almost yelled and he looked taken aback. _Good. I at least deserve the truth._ He smiled and ran a finger over my bottom lip and I suppressed a shiver. Turning my head away and glaring out the window. "I put things I love as my screen savers." He whispered and I stiffened. _He loved her? So why did he ask me out!? _

I was about to ask when he continued. "I still can't believe you're jealous of my sister." He said with a smirk and I whipped around. Slapping his arms as he laughed. "Why the hell didn't you just say that you little bastard!?" I yelled and he kept laughing, turning back to the wheel and putting the car into drive. "I've never gotten anyone jealous before. You were so cute that I wanted to tease you a bit. You goof." He said happily, grabbing my hand and kissing it tenderly. His lips felt nice but I was confused. _No one has ever been jealous before? What does he mean by that?_

"We are almost there Levi. So chill your tits for a couple minutes." He said and ran his thumb over the top of my hand. Sending shivers up my body. He was focused intently on the road and I couldn't help but notice his smile. _So beautiful…_

I squeezed his hand and looked out the window. Realizing we were near the shore. Actually I could see the ocean from here. I perked up a little at the smell and sighed. I loved the ocean. So powerful but calming at the same time. Were we going to the beach or are we going somewhere close to it? His words came back to me and replayed in my head. _'I've never gotten anyone jealous before…' _I turn to look at him only to see he was looking at me already.

"Eren."

"Levi?"

"Have you ever been on a date before?"

"…"

I don't know why I asked that. He was way too skilled to have _not _been on a date before. But the way he said it and… he still hasn't answered.

"I once went out with a guy who only used me to get to Mikasa. And when he realized he wasn't getting anywhere with me he tried to take my virginity." He stated in a factual tone, like he was telling me what the weather was. I stared in shock and my mouth opened a little. "That's… so you've only been on one date in your whole life!?" I asked with obvious doubt. He nodded and turned into a really nice driveway of a Spanish Villa. It had arches leading to the entrance with the floors overlapping each other. It was beautiful with wrought iron gates and Spanish Roof tiling. It had hundreds of different types of flowers growing on the vibrant green lawn.

"Holy shit… Eren…" I started but realized that while I was admiring the house he had gotten out of the car. I got out as well and looked around. _Where did Eren go?_ I spun in a circle and even called his name but no answer_. No Eren. Where the fuck did he go!?_ I opened my left hand and realized something. There was a note. He held my hand and put the note there while we were in the car. _Sneaky little brat._ It had tape on it to keep it from falling off my hand and I seriously tried to figure out why I hadn't noticed!

I quickly opened it and read it.

**_And so the date begins! Follow the instructions carefully and if you complete this unhindered I will grant you one wish! Neat huh? Alright, first step is to go to the arch way and follow the path of roses!_**

_What in the bloody fuck? He was seriously going to do this now? But it was actually kind of cute. He had to spend time thinking this up and actually preparing it. Which was sweet and romantic in itself. Also I would love to have him grant my wish…_ I shivered and did as he asked and walked to the arch way. Except there was more than just one path of flower petals. There were two leading off next to the house while one went in. but they were all different colors and one path I recognized as Tiger Lilies. That means it's either the red rose petals or the pink ones.

_Didn't Eren give me a rose? It was red right? And so was the one pinned to his shirt. I guess it's the red one._ I choose the one going into the house and as I continued forward I couldn't help but notice how beautiful it was. Baskets of flowers hanging from the arches leading to the front patio. Petals floating everywhere and even into my hair. It smelled heavenly out here. I made it to the large mahogany door and saw a note on the beautiful Zeng Reed carper. I admired it for a moment before picking up the note.

**_You did it!_****_You probably thought of the rose I gave you right? Or you just choose randomly! XD I have no doubt you'll find me Levi. But come quickly… its lonely all by myself. My hand is cold without yours... Anyway the door is unlocked. Just walk in and go to the left through the archway and choose the correct door! Oh and take off your shoes when you get inside. And your socks. Oh and here's a hint. Yay. That's the hint. I can't wait to hear your wish! XOXO_**

_Oh lord he was adorable_. Also very, very, _very _fuckable. _What. Get your mind out of the gutter and find him!_ My fingers were twitching and I knew why. They missed his hand too. I quickly reached for the door handle and it opened with a soft quickly. Walking into the house I immediately sank into the soft white carpet. To my right there was a floating wooden stair case with a sleek wooden rail. There was a large skylight above me and a room to my right with an open arch way. This was where it said to go right?

I quickly remembered he had asked to take off my shoes and I do as he asked. Untying them and placing them in the corner neatly. _Now then… _I walked through the arch way and sighed deeply. This house was_ not bad. Not bad at all_. A window showed the setting sun as it glistened against my porcelain skin. It was breathtaking. The colors on the horizon ranged from pink to orange to blue. I wish I could see it with Eren… I turned to see two doors. They were both made of a light oak with silver handles. Seems the color theme is terracotta, white, light brown and silver.

One door said J and the other said E. E seemed like the obvious choice but I didn't want to be wrong. What did his hint say? Yay? Why would he put Yay? I studied the letters and it came to me. J for Jaeger. Yayger. Clever Eren. Really Clever. I roll my eyes and chuckle before opening the door. I gasp softly at the beautiful view and stumble in. The whole wall I was looking at was made of hurricane proof glass and you could see the whole ocean and sky. Even the sand dunes were visible in the fading light of the water color sky. The bed caught my attention the most. White with silk sheets, and blood red rose petals strewn all over it. It had a canopy with a drawback curtain of some kind of light material. There was a light wooded dresser and lamp in the corner and two plush chairs facing the sunset.

"Eren…" I murmur and notice that there was a note on the rose petals. I scrambled to get it and quickly read it.

**_Follow the rose petals._**

_Was that it?_ I turned and looked to see that the glass wall actually had a sliding door in it. With rose petals leading through it. I couldn't take it anymore I _need _to see him. I ran to the door and threw it open. Quickly closing it before running along the petals. It lead me into the sand dunes and to the beach. I could see a figure laying down on something about 100 feet away and I squinted.

"Eren?" I called as I started forward. The figure moved and stood. _Eren._ "Eren!" I yelled and I could see his smile from here. The white of his smile standing out against the black silhouette of his form. From my view he was standing in the middle of the sun. It surrounded him in a warm embrace and I ran faster_. "Eren. Eren. Eren. Eren. Eren."_ I repeated as I threw myself into his open arms.

"Levi… you found me." Eren purred into my ear and I squeezed him tightly. Loving the feel of his body against mine. "Of course I found you." I said quietly. Breathing hard into his neck as his left hand traveled up and down my back while his right found its way into my hair.

"Eren. I know what my wish is now." I murmured and he sighed peacefully.

"And what would that be?" He asked with a deep timber in his voice that definitely wasn't there before. I shuttered and pulled away to look into his beautiful green eyes.

"I want to watch the sunset with you and… when the sun dips beneath the sea I want you… to kiss me."

* * *

Remember to vote on polls! PWEASE


	3. Two Firsts, One Night

**_Here's the revised version. I'm sorry! I didn't realize that I chose the Chapter 2 for this chapter instead of 3! Enjoy some nice smutty smut as an apology._**

**_Edited:_****_ SO I realized as Reread and edited this that I forgot to put in some safe sex. Yeah I made them go in with nothing and with out discussing it so I redid that. I also realized that i don't like how I wrote this one. I think I'm better at writing romance then sex but eh. I pushed the relationship way to fast, faster then planned anyway so yeah. All well. Added conversation and fixed my grammar mistakes and all that Jazz. Enjoy my weird smut._**

* * *

**_Eren's POV_**

_What. _

I stood there a little dumbstruck as I stared down at him. The sun set bathed his face in its pure light and it looked like he was glowing. His eyes were full of emotion and widened a little more than the usual heavy lidded glare. His now pink lips were parted slightly as he leaned into me, holding onto me to keep himself upright because I have a feeling he won't be able to stand by himself.

His hair which was usually perfectly groomed was disheveled and strands of hair flew into his eyes and face. _So sexy..._ He looked at me like he was a man lost in the desert, and I was the only cup of cold water. I felt him shutter in my arms as I pulled him closer and his eyes closed. _Holy shit this was our first date I shouldn't already want to just... Just rip his clothes off! What has he done to me?_

I stick my face in his neck and kiss the soft skin. Feeling him start to tremble in my arms. _Shit stop being so damn cute! _"As you wish... _Meine Schönheit_." I murmured and his hands gripped my shoulders even harder. _I need to set him down and try and not fucking rip his clothes off._

I leaned down and swept him off his feet. Wrapping my arms under him as I cradled him to my chest, causing him to squeak a little. "You're too cute for your own good _ Levi"_ I purred and walked us over to the blanket I had set up.

His cheeks turned pink a little and he hid his face in my neck. "I'm _not_ cute." He grumbled and I laughed. "Sure." I teased and he mumbled incoherently into my neck. Sitting down on the blanket and adjusting our position. Sitting with my legs crossed, I put him in the hole between my legs. Turning his body so he was facing the ocean and the setting sun. I wrapped my arms around him and tucked his head under my chin.

Sighing happily, I squeezed his waist and nearly growled when he seemed to melt against me, his body fitting against mine like a puzzle piece and I know he felt it too. We both sat there in silence for a few minutes, to wrapped up in each other and the fading colors of the sun on the horizon. It was submerged more than halfway when Levi finally spoke.

"Eren." He sighed and I nuzzled his ear. "Yes?"

"Do you want me?" He asked and I tilted my head. _Want him? In what way?_ "What do you mean by want?" I asked and he turned his head to look at me. His eyes were bright and he looked very happy from where I sat. _Good. At least I can make him happy. _

"I mean," he started and brought me back from my thoughts. "Do you... Do you want me? What do you want from me?"

_Want from him? What is he talking about? _My hand moved up his chest and caressed his collar bone which got me a shiver from him.

"I... You're beautiful. I don't know you that much but I want to. I want to know everything about you. What side of the bed you sleep on? What your comfort food is. How you look when you're happy and how you sleep. I want to know you. And..." _I want to fuck the living daylights out of you. _I trailed off and saw that his eyes had widened. I blushed and looked away, too embarrassed to finish my sentence. I felt a hand stroke my cheek before his gentle touch turned my head and made me face him.

"And what Eren?" He murmured and I gulped. His stare was reaching places inside me that I didn't want people to see. He was seeing me and my soul and I felt so naked and vulnerable. But I didn't mind. I miraculously felt ok with that. Because it was Levi. Because Levi doesn't judge me or hurt me. I really trust him. Even though I met him only a couple hours earlier. _But why?_ Hell of a day it's been.

I blinked and licked my lips. Immediately causing his eyes to flick down and study my lips instead. "And... It would be an absolute lie to say I don't want to strip you bare and hear you scream my name. To see all the pleasure in your eyes and hear your sexy voice and… I shouldn't want that. I met you 6 hours ago I shouldn't lust after you this strongly but..." I trailed off again and this time I was sure I fucked up.

He was staring at me with wide surprised eyes, his mouth agape and a pink blush on his face. "Eren..." He whispered a little breathlessly and I blushed hard_. Dammit_ his voice was _so_ sexy. _He_ was so sexy. _He was just... I need self-control. I need to calm my tits and try not to scare him away._ I turn his head gently to look at the sunset, since it was almost gone. Meaning in only a couple more minutes till I'll be kissing Levi.

_Holy crap this was taking forever! Hurry the fuck up sun!_ He had moved back and held my hand in his and I felt the tension leave my body. _At least he wasn't appalled by my lust. I think I would positively die if he said he didn't want to see me anymore. But why would it hurt me so much?_ I shook my head of that thought to save for another day, the sun was almost all the way down. Only a fraction of it left above the horizon line. _Almost time..._

He squirmed a little and I let go. Curious as to what he was doing. He got off my lap for a moment and I thought that he was going back. That he finally got sick of feeling my budding erection against his very nice back side, but then he turned and sat down once more, straddling my lap and wrapping his arms around my neck. _Oh fuck._ "Eren..." He murmured and I nodded. "Yes?"

"I want you to do everything you just said to me." He said in a soft tone as he played with some of my hair. _What did he say? What did I say to him? I only told him about wanting him and..._

I told him I wanted to have sex with him. _Holy fuck what!?_ I immediately looked into his beautiful mercury eyes and see he's staring at me. "Levi… I don't think I should-"

"Eren." He interrupted and I stopped.

He rested his forehead against mine and moved his hands to the back of my head. Tangling his gentle hands into my hair. Levi you're missing the sunset." I whispered and he smiled. His smile was so beautiful. I wish he would do it more often. He was staring into my eyes and I couldn't help but shiver.

"I'm not. I can see it in your eyes. It's almost completely down." He said softly and I looked past him to see he wasn't lying. The sun was basically all the way down. Only a sliver left above the glistening surface of the sea. In fact I can see it basically fade away.

"How about we count down Eren?" He murmured softly and I nodded.

"5…" He started and moved his lips a little closer.

"4…" I whispered.

"3…" He murmured.

"2…" We said in unison and each time he got closer.

His eyes closing as a little moan passed his lips. He shivered and stayed still. He wants me to kiss him. _I get to kiss him!_ I was shaking as I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried the other in his hair. I moved my lips to his in a ghost of a kiss, Feeling him tremble under my hands.

"1." Was the last word I said before crushing his lips to mine.

**_Levi's POV_**

_Oh my fuck his lips were so soft. _

I aided him in the countdown til 1, wanting him to kiss me instead of me kissing him. For what felt like forever I sat there on his lap, trembling and shuttering at the touches and anticipation. It's been weeks since I've been touched and kissed. I needed to be with someone. Whether it was weakness or not is something I could care less about. I needed to be around someone to keep me sane.

_To keep me from feeling alone._

These last couple weeks have been hell because I had no one to touch me and even though I had the chance it felt so disgusting being touched by someone other than Eren. Even though he had never touched me till now.

His lips were so fucking soft and they pressed against mine in the best way. I moaned and clutched him tightly. "Eren." I breathed and his chest rumbled. "Levi." He purred and turned his head to have better access to my mouth. _Holy shit I needed this_. I bit and suckled on his bottom lip and he groaned.

After what seemed like forever and a second he finally pulled back, both of us breathing hard and clutching the other for support. "Holy fuck..." I breathed and he giggled, lightly cupping my cheek with his hand, I purred and leaned into it, causing him to smile and kiss my nose. "You're so cute. I'm glad that my first kiss was given to you." He said happily and I froze._ His... first kiss!?_ What the _fuck_ is he talking about!? There no way he can kiss like that and never have kissed someone before.

"Wait what!? Your first kiss!? How?! Your 21 aren't you!?" I questioned in shock and he blushed.

"I... I didn't see the point. I've only been on one other date and I didn't feel attracted to him like that. He was hot but I didn't want to kiss him till I knew I liked him." He said softly and I got a little jealous. But also really... Happy. I was the first person to kiss him and be kissed by him. But why the _hell_ did the 21 year old virgin choose his stalker as his first kiss!?

I noticed that he had his eyes closed and had leant his forehead against mine. Contentment all over his face. He really was the cutest and sexiest guy I've ever been with. I brushed my hand against his cheek, he squeezed his eyes shut and I went to pull back. Feeling surprised when he held my hand to his face and kissed my palm.

"Why?"

"Why what Levi?"

"Why did you lose your first kiss to me?" I asked and he sat there for a moment. His beautiful gem like eyes opened, staring at me with those shining jewels that were just begging to be loved.

He then broke into a beautiful smile and tilted his head. _Cute little shit._

"You're silly. The real question is why I wouldn't kiss you. You're so fucking cute and sexy and honestly it's taking me everything to be a gentleman and not tackle you." He said honestly, causing a light blush on his beautiful face. _Tackle me… oh how I would like that. How I would like him to tie me down and… dammit Levi your being a kinky shit. Stop._

_But I do want him…_ _Maybe I can… persuade him to act on his instinct._ A new plan starting to formulate in my mind, and I grinned, trying to look as seductive as possible. Exposing my neck and running a hand down his chest. "Eren…" I moaned while wrapping my legs around his waist and watching his eyes glaze over_. Oh fuck_. His hand squeezed my waist and I let out a needy whimper. _Dammit why am I acting like a bottom? Sure I got fucked before but I usually topped. What the fuck is this!? _I don't know and I don't care anymore.

Eren growled deeply and leaned forward to place his mouth on mine, kissing me roughly. I held onto his shoulders as he pulled my hair lightly, causing me to mewl a little and roll my hips, getting an immediate groan from Eren which spurred me on.

"Levi… I shouldn't… Take advantage of you. It's our… nngh… first date." He murmured and I ignored him. My mind was so clouded with lust that I honestly didn't care. I just wanted one thing, and that thing was currently rubbing against my thigh.

His tongue lightly swept across my lip, asking for entrance into my mouth and I didn't hesitate. I opened my mouth and practically shoved my tongue down his throat. He seemed taken aback for a moment but soon matched my vigor tenfold. I moaned and we fought for dominance as we kissed. Our tongues dancing as we both sought for power.

He won when he gripped my hair to pull my head back and basically fucked my mouth with his tongue. I moaned loudly and held on for dear life. His mouth moving away from lips as he traveled down my jaw and to my ear. I gasped and grinded against him even harder, causing him to gasp and roll us over on the soft blanket he must have laid out earlier. He was on fucking top of me and sucking his way down my neck, biting and suckling on my sensitive flesh and causing shivers down my spine. "Fuck_… Fuck Eren… please_…" I begged and his hand traveled from my hair to my nipple. I gasped and panted as he rubbed my pert nipple with his fore finger and thumb, pinching and rubbing in planned intervals that sent shutters down my back. "Levi…" He groaned and I gripped his shoulders.

"Eren…_ please_!" I begged louder and he growled.

If this brat's dick wasn't in my mouth in ten minutes I was going to scream.

**_Eren's POV_**

_Mine._

That's the only thing going through my mind.

_"He is mine. Levi is mine He is mine. He cannot escape me he is mine." _I growled in a guttural voice. Not realizing I said it out loud until Levi actually responding.

"Eren! Make me yours! I want you to mark me! Eren please…" His sweet voice sounded in my ears and I sighed. I leaned up and marveled at my work, a small hickey placed on his neck from where I was sucking, his eyes were heavy with lust and I can only imagine what mine looked like. His beautiful lips were a little swollen and he was panting. _Gorgeous._

I've never had before sex nor have I kissed anyone except him. He was my first in both aspects. I just knew what to do because the amounts of times I studied it. Also Armin loved to tell me about how gay sex worked. _Freaky little thing. _I also watched… videos… to prepare myself for the future, and it seemed I would be using it fairly soon. But never once did I imagine it would be this good.

I kissed him roughly and reveled in the sound of his moans, his little whimpers and groans as I touched his beautiful body.

"Bed…" I murmured against his plush lips and he whimpered, his hips grinding against my now rock hard erection. _Jesus fuck… he is going to kill me! It feels so good._ "Bed… Levi… We need… a… bed…" I said a little firmer and he continued whimpering, stroking my head and back to try and keep me from leaving his body. I was having none of that. I started to move off of him but he growled, pushing me onto my back and pinning me down.

"Levi…" I start but he shushes me with his sinful lips, his hand moving down my chest and to my throbbing erection. I gasp when he squeezes it, causing me to spasm as he lightly palmed me through my pants. I quickly flipped us and stood, breathing heavily and staring lustfully at a confused Levi.

"Mine." I growled and grabbed his hand, pulling him up and into my arms, biting his neck and suckling at the flesh, wanting nothing more than to see his beautiful porcelain skin covered in my marks.

He was panting and moaning as he clutched my shirt, holding onto me as I held him and kissed his beautiful neck. "Yours…" He whispered and I moaned, letting my hands travel down to that beautiful ass of his. I squeezed and he gasped. His beautiful arse was firm but squishy in my hands, filling them perfectly with his round mounds of flesh. _I want to feel it more._ He was shaking a little in my arms and I picked him up, he quickly wrapped his legs around my waist and I ran as fast as I could back to the house.

He took this chance to tease me. Rolling his hips against my erection and I felt something hard in his pants as well. His lips ended up on my neck as he started biting and sucking roughly. "Fuck…" I groaned and finally made it to the glass door of the bedroom. I threw it open and put my precious cargo down for a moment.

Quickly closing the door and running to the bed, I threw back the covers. I was about to get in when Levi pushed me onto the bed. Making me sit up as he kissed me passionately. I tried to pull him onto my lap but he resisted, kissing down my neck and pulling off my jacket, moving next to my white shirt as he practically ripped it off my body. I helped him take it off and flung the articles of clothing across the room. Not really giving a shit as to where they went.

Levi's hot mouth moved from neck to my collar bone, making me stutter out a moan as his lips wrapped around my nipple.

"Levi…" I moaned and he kept going, sucking and biting on my little pink bud while his hand rubbed and pinched the other. Of course I didn't even notice his free hand had moved down my chest and started unzipping my jeans.

I didn't realize his hand had moved down there till he kissed and licked down my chest and started palming me lightly. I moaned loudly and gripped his hair, squeezing my eyes shut as he pulled my pants down.

"Eren. Look at me." He purred and I obediently opened my eyes. He was staring up at me and his lips were very close to my white boxers, eyes were hooded as he started nuzzling my erection through my pants, causing me to gasp and moan. _Holy fuck, I've touched myself before but it didn't even compare to Levi touching me._ He nipped and kissed me through the thin cloth.

"Fuck… fuck Levi! Please… _please_…" I whimpered as he massaged and licked me through the under wear, never taking his eyes off mine. "Please what Eren?" He asked in a deep voice, sending shivers down my spine and I gripped his hair tightly.

"Please… suck… please suck on my… cock…" I whispered and he smirked. His hands deftly pull my underwear down and my throbbing erection popped out. Levi's eyes left mine for a moment as he stared. I shifted a little, uncomfortable with him staring at it like that.

"Levi...?"

"You're a titan." He murmured and wrapped his hand around the base. I yelped and he smirked. "I'm assuming that since you've never been kissed before me that no one has ever touched you here either." He said knowingly as his breathe on my member caused me to shutter. "No." I squeaked and he smiled. "Good." He purred before taking me into his mouth.

I threw my head back and gasped. His mouth was hot and wet, feeling absolutely amazing around my twitching dick. "Levi!" I panted as he started licking the slit like a lollipop. Turning his head and humming, causing vibrations up my body making my vision blur.

He was slurping and sucking at my cock fervently, as if he needed it to survive which only turned me on even more. His hands were both working on me as he squeezed and caressed my balls and pumped my cock. Upon realizing I was no longer looking anymore he stopped sucking for a moment, leaving my dick with a wet pop. "Oi. Eren, look at me as I suck your titan cock." He growled and I obeyed, staring into his eyes as his mouth worked my cock, his silver eyes full of lust and something else, hair mused and his body shuttering. He wanted me as much as I wanted him.

His mouth sucked harshly on a sensitive tip and I lost control, my hands move to his hair and hold him still. He was confused for a moment before I started thrusting into his mouth. I was now moaning loudly as I panted, thrusting into that pleasureful mouth of his and loosing myself in the pleasure. "I'm... I'm going to... Going... To..." I gasped and with a long thrust I released into his throat. I saw stars as the coil of pleasure in my gut warped my soul. After a moment of white hot pleasure I quickly realized that Levi was currently choking on the dick still in his mouth. I pulled out and he started coughing, breathing hard and swallowing all the fluids left in his mouth.

"I... I'm sorry!" I apologized and he licked his lips, leaning forward to clean my still very erect member. I gasped and pulled his hair lightly until he finally stopped sucking. "Mm… you taste good Jaeger." He purred and started licking up my chest, kissing sweetly across the skin that was now covered in a light sheen of sweat. "Levi... Levi it's dirty..." I whispered and he ignored me, continuing his path and eventually going to my neck and ear. I shuttered as he licked the rim and moaned into my ear.

"I want you to fuck me Eren. I want your glorious titan cock up my ass in less than 5 minutes. And if it isn't _I will punish you_." He promised in a deep guttural voice. I shivered and nodded, pulling his lips toward mine and pushing him down into the bed. Wanting to take control back, I started kissing down his neck, reveling in the tiny moans and whimpers as I played with his nipples and moved down to lick his chest.

"As you wish Levi~" I purred and made it down to his very erect penis. I slowly unzipped his pants and pulled them down, revealing a large tent in his dark blue boxers. My own member jumped a little at the sight and I quickly pulled the offending material down his smooth leg. He was large, _very _large and very, _very _thick. A bead of pre cum slid out from the tip and down his length, causing me to lick my lips. _How that will even fit into my mouth? I'll make it fit. _Hopefully it'll feel as good as it did when he sucked me off.

Looking up at him I slowly licked up the base and smiled at his gasp. "Eren!" He hissed as I sucked roughly on the tip of his member, tonguing his slit and wrapping my lips around as much as I could fit in. His lovely gasps of pleasure spurred me on and I fit even more of him into my mouth, getting him wet so I could move onto something else. Once satisfied, I let go of his cock with a wet pop and continued to jerk him off.

While that hand was playing with his member I kissed and licked all the way down to his twitching ass, smirking when he started panting.

**_Levi's POV_**

This is absolutely amazing.

I was about to have sex with my crush and obsession of three weeks! While I could tell he didn't want to take advantage of me I knew my limits. I knew that my sexual frustration was going to be taken out on him if we didn't do this. _We'd be doing it eventually so why not now?_ _But I didn't expect the little shit to basically fuck my ass with his tongue! _I threw my head back as he licked and sucked everywhere, his hand still making good work with my very hard self.

_How was this fucking virgin so skilled!?_

I didn't have time to ask because as soon as I opened my mouth a finger was inserted inside me. Pain erupted from my ass and I bit my hand to muffle what was most likely a scream. He thrust his finger a little and the pain quickly resided as the familiar pleasure wracked my body, causing me to arch my back off the bed. Realizing how loose I was he pushed in another two fingers, causing my vision to blur and my head to lull. "Levi… you're so loose… your already ready to be fucked. Your ass is practically sucking in my fingers…" He observed and I shuttered and moaned. _Oh for fuck sakes fuck me_. I wanted to scream at him as he continued his _Attack On My Ass_ **_(Had to do it)_** as I sat there, a whimpering mess that can only accept what he was doing to me. Of course that was until the little shit found my prostate.

I screamed as he pressed against it and felt stars explode in my mind, my limbs going heavy with the pleasure running through my body like a drug. I came quickly and squirmed under his gaze, not wanting him to see me like this, breathing hard, covered in sweat and my own release. I was dirty but I didn't care, in fact, I didn't give a flying fuck. I just wanted to feel him inside me.

"Please! _Eren please!_" I begged and felt him slow to a stop. I whimpered as his fingers left my ass and his hand stopped playing with my erection. He moved over top of me and drew out a soft moan from me when he licked and sucked all the fluid I had released off my chest as he made his way up.

He continued his intoxicating trail up my body and I whimpered, feeling his erection against mine as he finally made it up to my ear. I thrusted against him and both of us groaned at the friction. "Eren… Eren please…"

"Please what Levi?"

"Please fuck the living day lights out of me." I said shamelessly and I felt his smirk against my neck. _What was with this brat? One moment he's an innocent little virgin and the next he's a seductively skilled man. Is it an act? I don't even care because both sides turn me the fuck on. _

During my internal dialogue I hadn't realized that Eren had flipped me onto my stomach. I did notice however, when he gripped my ass in his hands and squeezed, teasing the flesh and making me breathe out a moan. "Levi… I love your ass… and I have a feeling you like having your ass touched. Am I right _Meine Schönheit?_" He purred into my ear and I nodded erratically. I loved it when people groped my ass, it was one of my erogenous zones, along with my ears. He licked my ear and bit my neck lightly before sitting up once again.

I sighed when his hands moved up and down my back softly, making me relax more. His hands moved up to my neck and soon I felt his soft breathe their too. "Levi… we have a problem." He murmured and my back immediately tensed. "What problem?"

"I don't have any condoms." _Well fuck. In the heat of the moment I completely forgot about protection. Good thing he thought of it though. _"Levi… maybe we should stop and wait till I get some then." He murmured and I stiffened even further. "Eren I doubt it but do you have any STD's that I would need protection from?"

"No. I haven't ever been with a man before now. Do… Levi do _you_ have any disease's that _I_ would have to worry about?" He retorted and my head started shaking immediately. "No. I get tested at least once a month and I've never shown positive for anything." I replied and looked at him from the corner of my eye. "Go in without one then." I said and watched his eyes widen at the thought. "What?!"

"Just as I said. Neither of us have any diseases nor do we currently have no condoms. Plus that would be cruel to leave me like this." I murmured and felt him kiss my shoulders gently, trying to soothe the tension he could no doubt feel. "Are you sure Levi?" he asked in that tone that made me want to smile. "Yes Eren I'm sure. Now fuck me like you mean it." I growled, causing him to chuckle into my neck. He leaned back once again and his hands trailed down my back and played with the mounds of flesh he was presented.

He opened my ass more and slid his wet erection around my hole, sliding the tip in and pulling it back out. _That little shit_. I was a trembling mess underneath him and he knew it was absolute _agony._ He was teasing me and I couldn't take it. I was about to turn and yell at the cocky shit when he thrusted in, I immediately pushed my hips back and took him all at once. He was larger than most of my lays, meaning it was actually a pretty tight fit, leaving both of us gasping at the new feeling.

"Eren!"

"Levi!" We both groaned as he stayed still, getting used to the feeling as my body got used to him.

It didn't take long and as soon as I was ready I thrusted against him, rolling my hips and moaning at the sound of his soft grunts. "I'm… going to… move…" He groaned and started thrusting slowly. _Oh shit it felt so good._ The fullness of him inside my twitching ass felt so good that I nearly screamed. Panting and moaning as he started finding a pattern and going faster.

He pulled my hips up a little and as soon as he did his dick found my magic spot. That one spot that made me explode with feeling every time. "Eren! _Eren fuck…._ _harder!_ Eren!" I growled and he complied, moaning and panting along with me as we were filled with ecstasy. I felt strong arms wrap around my chest and pull me towards a strong and hard chest, soft enough to be comfortable as he continued to touch the places deep inside me. Tears of pleasure were gathering in my eyes as he touched me all over.

He adjusted our position and sat back so that his back was against the head board and I was straddling his lap. _Fuck yes I get to ride him_. I quickly got off of his dick and turned in his lap, inserting his dick back inside me as I started going up and down, moaning loudly and kissing my lovers plush lips.

He kissed back and held me close, thrusting into my needy ass as we both panted and moaned at the beautiful closeness we were in. He leaned down and started whispering sweet things into my ears in a language I couldn't understand. His continuous thrusts inside my ass and, more specifically, my prostate, along with the beautiful voice in my ear finally lead to my release. I stuttered my moans as I came all over both our chests, mewling and kissing his shoulder weakly as he continued to hit my abused prostate. After a few moments he became close as well, his thrusts becoming more and more sporadic and disorderly as he came to his release. "L-Levi!" He gasped as he came inside of me. I let out a soundless scream as his hot seed sloshed around my insides, setting my hole on fire with a pleasureful feeling. He rode out his orgasm as we both came down from out pleasure high.

I leaned my forehead against his and tried to catch my breath. "Holy fuck… that was… Eren…" I tried to speak but couldn't think of any word that could describe what just happened. He smiled, understanding my momentary word loss and kissed me softly. I melted into his kiss and his embrace as he traced the hard lines down my back. _He's so gentle…_ My head lulled back as the exhaustion set in. I could tell he was tired too so I decided it was time to end our night of pleasure in the other's arms.

Sliding off his cock with a sigh and a little whimper from him I grabbed his hand, pulling him down as we both crawled to the pillows and laid down. As I pulled the covers up he wrapped his arms around me, tucking my head under his and I kissed his shoulder. We didn't say a word. There was nothing to say. I had given him my body and he gave me his. It wasn't out of love, we weren't there yet, but this was lust. This was my obsession. I _finally _got what I wanted, a taste of the perfect man next to me.

He had already fallen asleep when I hugged him tighter, murmuring incoherently as I cherished the soft snores he made. They made me feel safe, feel cherished as I laid in his beautifully toned arms.

I fell asleep as I thought of Eren, content and with a small smile on my face.

* * *

_**Polllllllllll! VOTE ON IT!**_


	4. Ein Pfannkuchen-Frühstück

**_Edited: _****_Ya another chapter edited to perfection! Well there aren't any grammar mistakes at least. Chapter 5 is obviously next! I updated my profile so you can see my new schedule as to story wise._**

* * *

**_Eren's POV_**

I woke up when I felt the light of the sun against my eyes. I groaned and tried to roll over but quickly realized that a pair of strong arms weren't letting me go. I let my eyes open a little to see a beautiful angel next to me. He had black messy hair that looked soft to the touch. Fine porcelain skin that glowed in the light of the rising sun. I saw his neck and noticed all the black marks on it, _my marks_. That made me feel even happier and I leaned down and kissed one gently. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, his arms and legs were wrapped around me and he was tucked into my chest. He truly was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

I sighed and kissed his hair softly, smiling when he murmured something incoherently and squeezed me tighter. I kissed lightly down his face and sighed happily as he made little noises. I kissed his nose and cheeks but he didn't wake from his slumber. I looked down at our bodies under the comforter and realized that we were both dirty and sticky. Covered in both of our... _Fluids_ from last night's events. My body felt warm and relaxed and I practically glowed. _Who knew sex was so amazing? _

Levistarted moving a little and I let him go. Feeling that it was time to take a quick shower before waking him up. I gently pried his arms off me and untangled my legs from his. Feeling cold as I stood and watched him try and find his missing heat source. I smile and move the pillow I had laid on into his arms, holding in a laugh as he gripped it tightly and sniffed, content once more he stilled and slept peacefully.

Silently walking to the door on the other side of the room I opened it and closed it silently. I have always loved this house. White marble counter tops with light brown wood with a jade bowl on top. That was the sink. I saw it in Sears and somehow convinced Armin to let me get it. He liked the silver set in sink more but I managed to get my way.

The room was a cream color with white swirls all over, accenting both colors subtly and beautifully. It wasn't too big of a bathroom but it was large enough to fit a glass shower stall and a large white bath tub. _Big enough for two_. I grin at the thought of both of us in the tub. _But first I need to make it official. _

I need to ask him out before I can consider getting into the tub with him. In any other situation I would never have had sex on the first date but... Levi was so damn cute! I couldn't restrain myself. I regret taking him last night but at the same time I was over joyed hat he trusted me with his body. Even though I met him yesterday. And I do plan on having an emotional relationship with him so it's not _that _bad right?

After finding the wash clothes and towels I stepped into the shower and proceeded to think of how I would ask my little lover out.

**_~ S ~_**

After a quick shower I hopped out and quickly went to the room wrapped in a flimsy towel. Checking to make sure Levi was still asleep. He was still lying in bed while clutching the pillow to his chest. _So cute. Maybe I can take a photo..._ I quickly go to the dresser and grab my phone. Taking a picture of Levi sleeping on my bed, clutching the make shift Eren pillow. I grabbed a pair of sweat pants and slipped them on.

Carrying on with my plan.

Operation Boyfriend is under go.

**_Levi's POV_**

I woke up when I felt the sun hitting my face. I groaned and stuck my face into something soft. Probably Eren's hair.

"Good morning..." I started but when I opened my eyes he wasn't there. Instead I had a pillow clutched to my chest and my legs wrapped around it. _Where's Eren? Did he leave!? _I shot up and looked around, starting to panic. _Did I push him too far and now he doesn't want me anymore!?_ I was starting to tremble at the thought when I saw it.

Red. Blood red rose petals. I breathed deeply. Another one of the scavenger hunts I guess. I start to get up but I flinch at the pain in my hips. "Shit..." I groaned and stood. My hips were sore but it was good. It told me that I hadn't dreamt of last night and that he really did take me hard. I warmed at the thought and limped to the petals. _Where does he even get this many petals anyway?_ I guess I'll ask him later. The petals lead to a door and I opened it slowly, gasping at what was inside.

The lights were dimmed and petals were strewn all over. Big, bulky candles were all over and what really caught my attention was the bath. It was, of course, covered in white and red rose petals and filled with bubbles and water. Did he do this all for me? _That's so fucking sweet I'm going to throw him down and we are going to have sex again holy fuck._ I decided that just because he's doing this doesn't mean he wants sex again and plus I don't think my hips could take another pounding.

The walls were a pretty cream and white color that might have had some kind of details but it wasn't bright enough to see. For a sink they had a jade bowl with a silver spout coming from behind it. A long mirror behind it, showing my disgustingly dirty form. My body was covered in marks and bruises from where he touched me and from where his mouth was. I blushed darkly, realizing that the ones on my neck wouldn't be covered up easily.

I looked down at myself and see all the sticky stuff on me and cringe. _Maybe I should quickly rinse off first so I don't get the bath dirty._ I sighed and climbed into the shower. After about two minutes I finally figured out how to turn it on I rinsed. It was cold but I knew that if it was cold in here it would be warmer in the bath. Also my thoughts on Eren were slowly making my rather large appendage stand to attention, which needed to be destroyed.

After a minute of taking most of the stuff off of my chest and legs I quickly got out, practically running to the tub. I slowly got in so that I wouldn't make a mess and almost moaned at how hot it was. It caressed my cold body as I entered and sunk low into the tub. _I wish Eren was here._ This tub was big enough to actually hold two people and I couldn't help but wonder if it was meant for that reason.

All the soaps smelled like lavender and vanilla and I smiled. _How did he know those were the two I liked? Coincidence? I guess so._ I soaked in the tub for about twenty minutes as I washed before stepping out.

I looked around for a towel and finally found them in a closet next to the shower. They were fluffy white towels that seem to caress my form. I sighed happily and walked out of the bathroom. I needed to find some clothes. They were all over the place from on the dresser to next to the bed. I found his shirt and a pair of underwear and quickly putting it on.

_Now where is Eren?_ There was another trail that I _knew_ wasn't there when I got up. I smiled and followed it, walking into the hall and back to the front door. _This house is beautiful. I wonder how he can afford this._ Deciding to ask him later I started hearing some sizzling noise and I could smell bacon.

_Was he making me breakfast_? My heart fluttered a little as I followed the smell. I finally found him and kept quiet. He was watching a pan that was full of pancakes while another one made bacon. He was wearing a loose pair of black sweat pants that hung low on his hips. Low enough for me to tell that he wasn't wearing anything under it.

I swallowed thickly and walked forward. He looked like he was concentrating on something important. But as far as I could tell he was just flipping pancakes. _I wonder what's making him look like that. _I came behind him and snuck my arms around his waist and hugged him from behind. He jumped a little but soon realized it was me, his shoulders tensed a little but I ignored it.

"Good morning Levi. Did you sleep well?" He asked softly and continued flipping. His shoulders relaxed as I kissed his bare skin lightly. "Best night of sleep I've had in years." I murmured and his chest rumbled, sending soothing vibrations throughout my body. "Good. I made you breakfast." He stated and shooed me away, pushing me towards the dining room table and sitting me down. "They are almost ready. Do you want butter on your pancakes?" He asked and I nodded. "I'll put them on. I like putting the butter in between the pancakes." I said coolly as I studied the table.

It was square shaped and meant for only about 4 people. While the outer rim was made out of cedar, the middle was made out of glass, a black beam holding the table up. He had already set up the table with pure white dishes and silverware. I ran my finger over the plate and saw that it was indeed clean. _Perfect._ So I won't have to teach him how to clean then.

"Orange juice, milk or water?" I heard Eren ask and looked back. "Have any tea?" I replied and I heard him opening cabinets hurriedly. "Earl Grey ok?" He asked and I smiled, my favorite. "Better then ok honey." I answered and noticed the brief silence that followed. After a couple minutes he brought me my tea and went back to the food, bringing over a smorgasbord of food. He made pancakes and eggs and bacon. It was really nice to have some home cooking that I didn't have to make.

I'm not very good at cooking and usually had cereal. "Wow... Eren this is a shit load of food." I observed and he laughed, putting a stack of four pancakes in front of me. They were huge and golden but not too thick. He was already piling his plate and I grabbed the butter.

He hasn't really been looking at me. He's acknowledging me but not really saying anything. He didn't kiss me or hug me or anything. _Was he mad?_ I studied him and saw he was fidgeting a little. "Eren what's wrong?" I asked and he looked up. "Huh? Nuffin." He said with his mouth full and swallowed. "Eat your pancakes." He stated before going back to his food.

_Well then..._ I put the butter on the pancake and lifted it to put some on the other. I saw something on it and my eyes widened as I studied it. On the golden surface of the pancake words were burned into it.

**_Go out with me?_**

I stared for a moment at the pancakes and looked up at him. His cheeks were tinted pink and he was staring at his pancakes. I stood up abruptly, causing my chair to fall back and Eren to flinch.

"Levi? W-what's wrong?" He said in a concerned voice. I also heard fear, I realized that he probably thought I was angry at him for asking me out. Or he was scared thinking I was going to say no. _Dammit he was so cute. _I quickly walked around the table and kissed him roughly. He seemed surprised but after realizing what I was doing he wrapped his arms around me.

After a moment our lips parted and we were breathing hard. "Levi..." He breathes heavily and I kissed him again. Softer this time as my hands slid into his hair. "Yes." I murmured breathily and crawled into his lap. He moaned as I straddled his waist and wrapped his arms around my waist. "You'll be my boyfriend? Really?" He asked in between the kisses I was giving him.

"Fuck yes Eren Jaeger. Fuck yes." I said and watched his eyes brighten. He smiled brightly and his cheeks and nose were dusted with a pink blush. _So cute..._ He leaned forward and kissed me sweetly. I went with it at first but it sooner turned from sweet and soft to hard and passionate.

Our tongues fighting for dominance as our bodies were molded together. His hands moving into my shirt to touch my skin as my hands gripped his arms, migrating up and down his neck and into his hair. I ignored the pain in my hips because damn, his lips on mine felt so good I didn't want it to stop. He tasted like the pancakes he had made earlier and his hair was soft and silky.

I groaned when his hands traveled down to the hem of my loose boxers. He paused there for a moment before slipping them in. Moving his hands down and caressing my ass before squeezing.

He moaned and licked my ear. "I seriously love your beautiful butt Levi, and… by the way you're moaning I think you like it too." He purred and started kissing my neck.

His hands were squeezing and teasing my ass and making me spasm. I loved being touched there Jesus _fuck_ this guy was going to kill me. He continued licking and sucking on my neck, creating even more bruises on my already pale skin.

"Eren... You're... You're giving me more... hickeys." I say softly and I could practically _feel_ his smirk against my neck. "That is the idea. Your beautiful porcelain skin is the perfect place for you to carry the marks of your lover. I want to make sure everyone knows you are mine now after all." He said in a deeper voice. _He is so sexy why is he so sexy!?_

He had a bruise or so on his neck but they were barely visible. I licked my lips and pushed his head away from my neck. "Two can play at that game Eren." I said smoothly as I started biting and sucking on his neck. He groaned and tilted his head back, giving me more room to mark him as mine. It was hard to concentrate when his hands wandered a little too close to my ass hole however. I leaned back and slapped his hand lightly.

"No. My hips hurt from last night. Give me time to heal." I muttered firmly and he huffed. "Whatever you say, _darling_." He murmured and I shivered at the new nick name. He continued to play with my ass before I realized he pull the boxers down. "Eren what are you-" I started but gasped when his hand slapped my ass. "Eren!" I gasped and I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Someone likes there ass being slapped don't they? Kinky little thing aren't you?" He purred in my ear and I shuddered out a breathy moan. He started giving me small slaps and each one resulted in me gasping and moaning.

"Eren... Nngh... The food!" I said weakly and he stopped for a moment. "Your right... Then that gives you a choice. Stay here on my lap or go back to your own chair. Whichever you prefer _Honey."_ He whispered and his voice went deeper. _How could a virgin be this fucking seductive!? _

Considering that he will probably be touching me in certain ways if I stay I won't be doing much eating. I stand and basically waddle back to my seat because of my hips and my very hard erection. He laughed and didn't stop laughing until I sat down and started eating. "Tch. Brat." I murmured and he started asking questions.

Asking me when I was born and what my favorite color was and my favorite food. We then started going back and forth till I knew a lot more about him. I couldn't concentrate on his words very well because his lips had captured my attention. They were slightly swollen and his eyes seemed to light up when he figured out I was watching him.

"Levi!" He said in a sing song voice which snapped me out of my trance. "What?"

"You're staring at my lips."

"Tch. So?"

"I want to kiss you right now." He said softly while staring at me again. He looked innocent and happy until his eyes darkened and a smirk pulled at his lips. He pushed his chair back and opened his legs.

"Come here Levi." He murmured and I gulped. _This isn't good. What's he going to do to me? _I slowly stood and walked over. As soon as I was close he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to his chest. Kissing me passionately as his arms wrapped around me waist. I gasped which only gave him entrance to my mouth as he stroked me with his tongue. I moaned and gasped again when he slapped my ass.

_Damn this virgin and his seductive hand._

**_Eren's POV_**

Levi is so beautiful and amazing that I really was close to losing my mind. Especially since I'm still really horny from last night it was hard to keep my hands off of him. Especially that fine ass of his, I could touch that all day and never get enough. Although I was shocked that Levi had a little spanking kink I quickly rebounded, realizing how much I actually liked to do so.

Levi was turning into a puddle on my lap which was where he was now seated. While I don't like the fact that I got this sexually active with someone I'm not in love with, I do like Levi. I thought he was a perverted stalker at first but now I realized he just didn't know how to approach me_, which I found extremely cute. _

I was taken out of my thoughts when I felt him deepen the kiss and cling to my shoulders. Running his smooth hands up and down my naked arms and causing me to shudder. Holding him tightly to me as our tongues did the tango. "Eren... How... The _fuck,_ are you so fucking sexy and seductive." He growled when our lips parted and I kissed his nose.

"I have no idea what you're talking about lovely." I purred and licked his neck.

"Seriously though! You were a virgin who has never even been kissed till last night! How the fuck are you doing this!?" He continued his rant and I squeezed his ass in my hands, causing him to falter and moan. I kissed a slow line down his cheek and to his ear, licking the rim and breathing heavily on the sensitive skin behind it.

"You bring out the beast in me." I whispered and Levi was gone. I was sure he was going to faint by the way he leaned back and his eyes practically rolled into his eyes. "Eren... If my hips didn't hurt so much I would totally be on the table as you fucked me for the rest of the day." He whispered and my eyes widened. _I forgot about that._ I was a little sore this morning as well, I can only imagine how much it hurts on his end.

I stopped squeezing and spanking to give him soft touches. "Speaking of which are you ok? Do you want to lay in bed today? How much does it hurt?" I fired off the questions and he chuckled. "I'll be fine brat. This wasn't my first time you know. I'll be fine in a couple hours." He said in my neck and I growled. Jealousy swept through me like the venom of a viper when he said that. Thinking of men he was with before me made my blood boil and my heart race. No one will touch him while I'm here. He is _mine._

I didn't realize that my grip on him had tightened and I was growling menacingly.

"Eren. Eren? Eren what's wrong?" Levi's voice brought me back from my rage for a moment and I blinked at him. He was staring at me with concern and I softened a little. Of course I kept growling and kissed him roughly. "Mine." I murmured between hard and passionate licks of our lips and moved down his neck. My hands started squeezing the plush tissue underneath them once more as I heard Levi moaning.

"I'm the only one allowed to touch you like this. You. Are. Mine." I ground out and but his neck and sucked on the bruises. His only answer was strained moans and whimpers as his nails dug into my shoulder. "Tch, shitty brat. You already know the answer to that." He growled and I slowed down, my anger and jealousy leaking away and caressing his beautiful body sweetly.

"Mine." I purred gently and he nodded. Leaning his forehead against mine as I stared into those beautiful grey eyes. "Your mine too brat. No one can touch you but me." He murmured and I nodded, kissing his lips lightly before pulling back. "Now before I bend you over this table and fuck you till dusk I need you to tell me what you want to do today." I said shamelessly and he blushed a deep red. "We can have a lazy day. Cuddle in bed and learn more about each other. I can take you home. We can walk on the beach or we can go out to eat at a restaurant." I listed off the possible choices and he leaned into me. "I don't know if it will be painless to walk around for hours..." He murmured and I smiled.

"Never took you as a cuddle bug Levi." I said teasingly and he huffed. "Let's go to bed, brat." He muttered and started to stand, I chuckled and grabbed him by the waist, pulling him bridal style into my arms. "Where do you think you're going darling?" I whisper in his ear and felt him shiver. "You are injured. As your lover it is my job to take care of you and distract you from the pain. By any means necessary." I said in low voice as I started towards the bedroom.

"Stop it."

"Stop what?" I asked, stopping to look down at him in my arms.

"Stop being so goddamn sexy my poor body can't handle it." He said with a serious face and I would've thought he was serious if it wasn't for the playful glint in his eyes. I gave him a lopsided smile and walk into the bedroom. "I'll try and tone it down for you then." I chuckled and placed him lightly on the bed. I started to straighten myself when he grabbed my head and pulled me down to kiss him passionately. After a minute of attempting to meld our mouths together he pulled back. "Where do you think you're going brat? I'm injured. You have to bow down to my every whim." He said with a smirk and I smiled.

_This_ was going to be _fun._

**_Levi's POV_**

I don't know why but the thought of him taking care of me turned me on. To see him do anything I wanted gave me a power I hardly had in relationships. Also I'm apparently really kinky and this little shit was too sexy for his own good.

His eyes sparkled as he pulled me to the edge of the bed and kissed my nose. "Does that make me a lowly servant? Merely a man that worships the beauty of his god?" He whispered and I swallowed. Fuck his voice was so smooth and silky, I wanted to wrap myself in it and lay there forever. I kept the same neutral expression and looked away.

"Yes. Bow down to your god, Eren."

His eyes sparkled before he moved to the floor, kowtowing with his forehead on my foot. I held out my foot and tapped him on the head. "Massage my foot and make your way up mortal." I said coldly. Eren looked up at me for a moment before running his hands up and down my calf. "So that's how it is eh?" He chuckled and I whacked him with my foot. "Shut up and do as I say." I growled and he sighed, licking his lips and looking into my eyes. "Yes… my lord." He murmured as he started kissing my toes slowly and moving up my foot. I stayed still, holding in any noises that threatened to crawl out of my mouth to get him to try harder.

"Levi... Your skin is so soft..." He whispered and his voice was soft and joyous. He had kissed his way from my foot to my knee, rubbing and massaging every piece of skin as he made his way up my body. _This was so erotic, watching him move his lithe body up my bare leg._ Soon he was kissing my thighs, teasing the flesh with nimble fingers and soft lips.

I couldn't hold in the moan as he reached the inside of my thighs. Just missing my half erection as he moved and pulled back. I was about to yell at him when I realized that he was moving to the other leg, giving it the same treatment as the other. His movements were slow but determined, he was going to touch every part of me with his mouth and fingers. I let out another breathy moan as he sat in between my legs. Kissing my inner thighs sweetly and running his hands up and down my legs.

From his position he looked up at me and we locked eyes, his beautiful eyes that I could never tell you the color of. Like a raging sea and a bright forest, blues and greens made eyes that should've been impossible to find in one person's eyes. "How should I serve my lord? How should I worship you?" He purred and I sighed in pleasure, I was going to enjoy this. "Take all of me in your mouth." I ordered and he immediately knew what I meant. He placed his lips on the bulge of my underwear and sucked. Making me gasp at the feeling, making me growl because I want him skin to skin. He pulled my underwear down and immediately kissed the tip.

"Levi~"

"Who said you could say my name brat? I am your master. You're god. You have no right to say my name unless I tell you to." I said coldly and grabbed his chin, pulling his head up and opening his mouth. "Do you understand?" I inquired and he nodded his head. "Yes master." He murmured with a smirk and I growled. _Who knew we would end up Role playing? I had no complaints though._

I took my cock and rubbed it against the side of his face. Watching his breathing quicken and as he tried to take it in his mouth. "Tch. Horny brat. Do you want my cock Eren? Is that what you want?" I asked and he nodded, staring intently and tried to move his head to suck it but I held him in place. "Yes…"

"Yes what?" I growled with a yank to his hair. "Yes master!" He squeaked and my erection throbbed, wanting nothing more than the pleading boy to touch it.

"Beg for it Eren. Beg like the dog you are." I ordered and he whined, slipping into the part of a bottom as easily as I became the top. "Please... I want your cock! In my mouth... I want it inside me..." He pleaded and I let his head go. He immediately leaned forward and basically swallowed my dick whole. I gasped and moaned at the sudden movement and panted lightly. "Fuck... Eren..." He ignored me as he started bobbing his head up and down. _I could feel the back of his throat for God sakes! _

I held his head in my hands and tangled them into his thick brown hair. "G-good boy... Eren..." I breathed and the cheeky little bastard smirked up at me. "Woof." He barked and continued sucking. I could see his hands playing with himself as he sucked me off and I quickly pushed them away with my foot. "No touching yourself Eren. The only person allowed to touch you is me. No one but me." I growled and he whined as I rubbed my foot up against his erection.

_Now the only problem is this, will I let him back inside me or will I be the one fucking him senseless?_ _This is the second time we were going to have sex but my ass hurt like a bitch. He's a virgin in practically every way possible! Well… Used to be at least. So I don't think he truly understands what being fucked is and I don't want to hurt him. Maybe if I get lube I'll feel better about it. _I didn't have time to formulate a plan because I felt a hot coil unwrapping in my abdomen, I knew what was going to happen now.

I tried to hold on a little longer but Eren was practically making me fuck his mouth. The pleasure shooting throughout my body as I gasped and held his head still, thrusting into his hot mouth as I felt myself come undone. He didn't resist and I finally came into his mouth. Grunting I caressed the side of my lovers face and slowly pulled out, listening to our pants and moans as they reverberated through the room.

"Eren… kiss me." I breathed and he smiled and climbed up my body. Sitting himself to straddle my lap and rub his clothed erection against mine. He moaned and finally closed the gap between our lips. It felt like hours and mere seconds as our mouths melded together in a dance of passion and lust. Of course our lips parted when Eren's phone started ringing from the nightstand next to the bed.

We both were breathing hard when our lips parted. "Dammit Jaeger." I groaned and he did as well. "I'm sorry. I don't know who would be calling though." He apologized with a cute little blush on his cheeks. I sighed and pressed a quick kiss to his swollen lips. "Pick it up." I said firmly and he nodded. "Sorry." He murmured quickly and got off my lap.

I watched him basically duck walk to the phone on the dresser and pick up the phone. _So cute._

"Oh… Hi Mikasa." He answered and I tried to remember where it was from. _Mikasa… oh right! It's his sister! Why she's calling now? _

_"__You're what!?"_

* * *

**_Vote ON POLL IN BIOOOOO_**


	5. Letzte Nacht haben wir gefickt

_**OH MY GOD GUYS MY FAVORITE AUTHOR ON THIS WHOLE FUCKING SITE NOT ONLY READ THIS STORY (just that fact alone makes me happy as fuck) BUT THEY COMMENTED ON EVERY CHAPTER AND SAID THEY LOVED IT AND COULDN'T WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER AND FOLLOWED AND GAHHHHHHHHH SENPAI NOTICED ME! It's Hidansbabe530 if you were wondering and I love the story **__**The Wolf and the Bat**__** I highly recommend it to Ereri shippers and FUCK I LOVE IT SO MUCH GAHHHHHHHH!**_

_**I apologize in advance for the fact that I used google translate so obviously not 100% accurate. And it will probably be annoying to read but I put all the translations next to the words. Except for if Eren is speaking German and itsLEVI's POV because Levi doesn't know German! But Eren knows French… Oiu Oiu heheh.**_

_**Anyway Important news AT THE BOTTOM PLEASE READ IT PWEASSSSEEEEEEE DANK U!**_

_**I'll see you at the bottom!**_

_**Edited:**__** Awe I remember that day. Anyway so here it is. The PERFECT VERSION. But I would like to say that I had someone who actually speaks German send me the correct translations so the German in here so they should be basically 110% correct. I wonder what is at the bottom. hmmmmmmm**_

* * *

**_Levis POV_**

"You're what?!" Eren yelled and I immediately looked over. He was blushing and embarrassment, shock and something else was painted across his gorgeous face.

"Mikasa! You can't…! Because I don't want you to! No I don't hate you… No I'm not injured… No Mikasa no one is holding me at gun or knife point… Mikasa… 20 MINUTES!" He exclaimed and I was very _very_ confused as to what the fuck was happening. Eren sighed and looked at me for a moment, and that's when I saw it. The emotion I couldn't describe before.

_Terror._

"What? Oh… wait is Armin with you? Really? Ok… I'll see you then. Auf wiedersehen." He said in a defeated tone. He hung up with a sigh and flopped onto the bed. I heard him saying something but it was muffled by the pillow his face was currently in. "Eren?" I asked softly but he didn't move. "Eren? What's wrong?" More incoherent sounds muffled by the pillow.

I growled and crawled over before lying down on top of him. He squeaked and tensed up as I pinned him underneath me. "I don't understand you when you speak to the bed Eren. Show me that gorgeous face of yours~" I purred and he sighed as I began to kiss his shoulder. He turned his head and closed his eyes.

"Mikasa, my sister, has decided to come to the beach house today. And she's going to be here in 20 minutes." He said in an angry tone and I tilted my head. "So you're upset because your sister is coming over? What's wrong with that?" I asked and he hid his face in the pillow.

"Because your here." I heard him say and my heart stopped. _What... What did he mean by that? Does he not want me to meet his family? I mean it is early in the relationship that we started about an hour ago but…_

"Oh... Well... I can go if that's what you want..." I said sadly, trying to rebuild the walls of ice I built to hide emotion, the ones he broke down so easily. Hurt by his words I slowly started to get off but he grabbed my hand and stopped me. "You don't understand. It's not that I don't want you to meet her. Wait… no… that's exactly it. Also it's the fact that she is Mikasa." He said vaguely and I raised an eyebrow.

He stayed silent and I rolled my eyes. "Could you be more specific brat? What does it mean that she is Mikasa?" I ask and he sighs. "She is extremely protective of me. She broke a guy's arm for flirting with me in a sexual way. I thought he was pretty cool. He's just on the flirty side and we were pretty good friends until she hurt him. And now he hates me and refuses to talk to me. I'm worried that she will hurt you or make it so you'll no longer like me." He said in such a sad and defeated tone that I froze.

_So it's not that he doesn't want me to get closer to him and meet his family. He just doesn't want me to get hurt. He doesn't want me to ditch him because of his overbearing sister. _My defenses slipped and melted by the way his hair hung over his eyes, his eyes downcast at his hands that were fumbling with a string on his pants. I leaned forward and hugged him tightly. He seemed surprised for a moment before he returned it.

"It's worse because I told her I thought I was being stalked. Well... Actually I mean she pried the information out of me. She wouldn't let me out of her sight for a couple days until I told her you were no longer stalking me. Even then she texted me daily to make sure I wasn't being held at gun point." Eren continued and held me tighter.

"You don't have to tell her that I was you're... Um… stalker. We can say that we met at the mall." I offered and he shook his head. "It's not going to work, she'll know I'm lying. She's like a blood hound I swear. Even if it's not a complete lie she somehow figures it out. I don't want her to hurt you and scare you away because I really like you and I don't want you to leave." He explained quickly and I could see tears forming in his eyes.

_He felt that strongly about me?_ That warmed my cold heart and I leaned in and kissed his tears away. Feeling him shiver under me as I gave him sweet kisses all along his face. After a few minutes of sweet kisses and light touches he calmed down and stopped shaking.

_He really wants his sister's approval. I can't fuck this up. I need to make a good first impression. For Eren's sake. _I silently vowed to myself before moaning at the realization of Eren's current position. He had stopped crying and started licking and suckling my neck. Running his hands up and down my chest lovingly and I sighed. _I could get used to this. _

I kissed his soft lips sweetly before standing. "I need to make a good first impression to get her approval. I doubt she'll like meeting me in underwear and your shirt." I murmured and saw his eyes light up. "Right! I'm sorry! I don't have any clothes that would actually fit you... And Mikasa will know if you're wearing my clothes." He said with his head down, I smiled a little and ruffled his hair. _So soft_... "C'mon brat cheer up. I'll just wear the clothes from yesterday. She'll never know the difference right?" I said and he brightened immediately.

"Yes! Good thinking_ mein schöner liebling._" He said happily and I tilted my head. _Was... Was that German? Since when could he speak German!? _ "Oi Eren. Since when can you speak German?" I asked and he smirked. He stepped closer and encircled his arms around my waist before dipping his head to my ear. "_Warum? Wird mein kleine Füchsin Davon etwa geil?"_ He purred and I shivered.

_That is so unfair._ _I don't even know what he is fucking saying! Two can play at this game._ "_Eren, je ne peux pas parler allemand. Mais vous parlant une langue différente me rend excitée. Alors arrêtez avant que nous finissons par avoir des relations sexuelles devant votre sœur." _

**_[Eren, I cannot speak German. But when you speak a different language it makes me excited. So stop before we end up having sex in front of your sister.]_** I said in fluent French. His eyes darkened for a moment before he smiled brightly.

"_Je aimerais maintenant vas te faire encule Levi. Mais ma sœur nous assassiner si elle découvrait. __**[I would now like to fuck Levi. But my sister kill us if she found out.]"**_ Eren said, also in fluent French and my jaw dropped.

He laughed and nuzzled my jaw. "Your so cute when your shocked Levi." He purred and I continued to sputter out my shock. He can speak three languages!?

"Eren you can speak German _and_ French!?" I asked and he laughed. "Among others yes. I can speak 5 languages. English, German, French, Dutch and Japanese." He listed and I stood in shock. "What-" I started but was interrupted by the cute little shit and his energy. "C'mon Levi! Mikasa will be here in ten minutes!" He sang and looked through his closet while I put on my clothes from yesterday. "What happened to the twenty minutes we had before!?" I growled. "We used it on cuddling." He murmured as he bent over to look through one of the drawers in his closet.

I couldn't stop the small smile I secretly had when I definitely wasn't looking at Eren's butt.

**_~ S ~_**

I sat at the kitchen table wearing my black cotton shirt and my snug blue jeans. My foot tapping wildly as I waited for Eren to come back. He had went outside to meet them out front as I set up a little lunch. Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with some tea and sprite. Not the first thing I would've expected but the way he ordered it to be done was so adorable that I obeyed.

After what felt like forever the door opened and Eren's voice traveled to the kitchen. "I already told you I'm fine Mikasa. It's just it was unexpected." Eren said with exasperation in his voice. "This is our house. I can come whenever I want to…" A female voice started and faded when three people turned the corner into the kitchen. I stood awkwardly and studied her.

She was wearing a white shirt with a picture of a large cartoon parrot on it. I recognized it as a water park staff shirt. _Interesting… she works at a water park? _She had short black hair and dark eyes that were narrowed. She had the red scarf that was in the photo as well. _Did she wear that everywhere?_ She had a pair of jean booty shorts that showed off her toned legs. She was barefoot, probably took off her shoes upon entering. She growled and moved closer to Eren, blocking me from him. "Who is this?" She demanded I stood.

"Names Levi." I stated and Eren sighed, pushing his sister out of the way and making his way over to me. He held something grey in his hand and I raised a questioning eyebrow. He just smiled and wrapped my scarf around my neck. "You left it in the bedroom." He said with a hint of shyness and kissed my cheek. Mikasa stiffened and growled even lower at this. "Eren, who is he?" She ground out and stalked forward so we stood toe to toe.

"Mikasa…" Eren started but she cut him off. "Are you hurting Eren? Are you forcing him to do things? Answer quickly pipsqueak." She said coldly and I stiffened, anger slowly making its way through me. "I can't hurt Eren. Unlike you." I growled and Eren quickly pulled me back while the other male grabbed Mikasa. I realized that was the same male that was with Eren yesterday at the mall_. Armin I think? _

He had a blonde bowl cut and large sky blue eyes. He had a small build but I could see that even he was taller than me by a few inches. He was wearing a white tank top with blue and yellow stripes with a pair of jean shorts. He wasn't wearing shoes either but he had probably been wearing sandals or flip flops.

Eren wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against his chest and something flashed in his eyes and I saw it clearly. Understanding. He looked at Eren as they seemed to have a silent conversation while Mikasa glared at me. The air was tense till Armin let go of Mikasa and sighed. "Let's eat. I haven't even had any breakfast yet and I am starving." He announced with a smile and stepped towards me with his arm out.

"I'm Armin, Eren's best friend. It's nice to meet you Levi." He said with a Colgate smile and I gave him a small smile of my own. Accepting his hand and shaking it politely. Eren visibly relaxed as he led us to the table.

_Well wasn't this going to be fucking fantastic._

**_~ S ~_**

Lunch wasn't as tense as I thought it would be. Armin was polite and I could tell he was holding Mikasa back the whole time. It was mostly Eren and Armin talking since Mikasa and I were glaring at each other the whole time. I had my arm wrapped around Eren's waist in a steel like grip which didn't go well with Mikasa. The tension was very clear between us and I could tell that Eren was doing his best to try and fix it. This is probably hurting Eren now that I think about it, that made my heart feel heavy so I knew what needed to be done.

I needed to somehow get Mikasa to accept that her brother was in fact dating someone now. And that I wasn't going to let him go so easily.

**_Eren's POV_**

The tension was suffocating as Mikasa and Levi glared at each other from across the table. This is exactly what I didn't want to happen but here I am. Armin was handling it much better than they were and I was happy about that. We tried to bring Mikasa and Levi into the conversation but all we got were nods and one word answers. I wanted to talk about it with Armin but I didn't want Levi and Mikasa to hear.

I already know that neither Levi nor Mikasa could be trusted alone and or won't leave my side, meaning I had to speak in a language neither of them knew.

"Armin. _Ich muss mit dir über die beiden reden_." **_[Armin. I must talk to you about these two.] _**I said in fluent German and he smirked mischievously.

_"__Etwas, was die beiden nicht hören sollen? Die Spannung bringt mich auch fast um, aber meinst du nicht sie werden es bemerken, wenn wir in einer ganz anderen Sprache reden?" __**[Something you**__** don't want them to hear? The tension is killing me too, but don't you think they will notice that we are speaking a completely different language?] **_He asked and I chuckled and smiled.

_"__Die beiden? Nein. Sie beachten uns ja nicht einmal." __**[These two? No. They're not even paying attention.]**_ I assured him and he smirked and nodded. "_Wie wahr. Wie wahr." __**[True. True.] **_He said and looked at me attentively, waiting for me to start.

_"__Ich will, dass sie miteinander auskommen. Ich mag Levi wirklich, und ehrlichgesagt will ich ihn nicht verlieren. Ich hab ihm sogar meinen ersten Kuss gegeben." __**[I want them to get along. I really like Levi, and I honestly don't want to lose him. I even gave him my first kiss…]**_ I said urgently and Armin smiled widely. "Ihr habt euch geküsst_?" __**[You kissed?] **_He asked happily and I nodded. _"Ja, haben wir. Wir… äh… haben sogar… er hat meine Unschuld genommen." __**[We did. We… uh… we even… he took my virginity.] **_I said as a dark blush stained my cheeks and Armin's mouth nearly hit the table.

_"__Was!? Er hat was!? Ihr habt gestern Nacht miteinander geschlafen!?" __**[What!? He did what!? You two fucked last night!?] **_He yelled and my blush got darker as both Mikasa and Levi started with a jolt, breaking there glaring contest, obviously surprised by Armin's outburst. _"Armin, halt die Klappe! Kannst du nicht sehen, dass Levi und Mikasa bemerken werden, dass wir gar nicht Englisch sprechen?!" __**[Armin shut up! Can you not see that Levi and Mikasa are going to notice that we are not speaking English!?] **_I whispered harshly and felt a tug on my arm, I turn to see Levi glaring at me.

"I heard my name in that sentence. What are you hiding brat?" He growled and Mikasa growled at him. "Don't call him brat midget! How dare you say that to Eren!?" She yelled and I groaned as the two started bickering.

_"__Haltet die Klappe! Haltet verdammt nochmal die Klappe! Hört auf euch zu streiten!" __**[Shut up! Shut the fuck up! Stop fighting!] **_I yelled and both of them stared at me in shock and confusion, neither knowing what I said.

"Eren, you deserve better," She started but I quickly cut her off. _"Nein! Halt die Klappe! Ich mag Levi. Sehr. Ich habe diesen Mann umarmt und geküsst und ich kann immer noch nicht genug bekommen. Obwohl wir uns erst gestern kennengelernt haben, mag ich ihn bereits genug um ihm meine Unschuld zu geben! Du vershreckst immer jeden den ich mag, aber nicht dieses Mal. Nicht dieses Mal, Mikasa. Du musst mich nicht die ganze Zeit wie ein Baby behandeln. Ich bin älter und ich brauche einen romantischen Partner. Ich brauche Levi. Bitte akzeptiere uns einfach, er macht mich glücklich. Und ich weiß, dass er mich nie verletzen würde." __**[No! Shut up! I like Levi. A lot. I have hugged and kissed this man and I still cannot get enough. Even though we met a day ago I still like him enough to give him my virginity! You always scare anyone I like away but not this time. Not this time Mikasa. You do not have to baby me all the time. I am older and need a romantic partner. I need Levi. Please just accept us because he makes me happy. And I know that he would never hurt me.] **_I ranted and by the time I was finished everyone looked stunned.

Mostly Armin since he understand what I said. While talking I wrapped my arm protectively around Levi's shoulders and pulled him to me. The room was dipped into shocked silence for a couple seconds before Armin broke the silence. _"Wow. Eren, ich akzeptiere eure Beziehung und wünsche euch alles Gute." __**[Wow. Eren, I accept your relationship with Levi and wish you the best.]**_ Armin said kindly and reached over to pat Levi's shoulder.

_"__Levi, behandle ihn gut. Er hat eine Menge Vertrauen in dich, und das ist wirklich nicht leicht zu schaffen. Missbrauche es und ich werde dich umbringen." __**[Levi. treat him well. He has put a lot of trust in you which is not an easy thing to do. Do not abuse it, or I will kill you] **_Armin spoke in a soft and kind voice, making it even sweeter at the end when he threatened to kill Levi. And for some reason I found that fucking hilarious. I burst out laughing loudly and everyone looked at me like I was a lunatic, wiping tears from my eyes as I clutched my stomach from the pain of laughing so hard.

"Can someone please explain what the fuck you're saying and why _Mon chiot aux yeux verts __**[My green eyed puppy.] **_Is laughing like a lunatic!?" Levi asked in a somewhat desperate voice and I laughed harder. _"Mon chiot aux yeux verts?_ _Du nennst mich einen grünäugigen Welpen?" __**[My green eyed puppy? You're calling me a green eyed puppy now?] **_I asked and Armin smiled at Levi.

_"__Wirklich? Das ist echt verdammt liebenswert. Er ist ein Guter, Eren." __**[Really? That's fucking adorable. He's a good one Eren.] **_He cooed and I laughed. _"Ja, das finde ich auch." __**[Yeah, I think so too.] **_I said happily but winced when I felt Levi slap my shoulder. "Oi brat. Stop speaking a language we can't fucking understand. What the hell were you just ranting about?" He asked with a growl and I sighed. "Armin?" I asked with my best puppy eyes. I didn't want to repeat it and Armin understood. He turned to Mikasa and took her hands in his.

"Mikasa. Eren is like a bird in your hands. You're holding him too tight instead of letting him fly. If you hold to tight he'll suffocate and die. You need to let him live his life and stop babying him all the time. He needs a friend, not a mother. He's old enough to make his own choices and you need to respect that. Eren really likes Levi and based on all the stuff he has told me they done I can see that Eren trusts him. Eren is genuinely happy and wants to fly. Let him be free." Armin explained gently and Mikasa's eyes were wide with shock and what looked like maybe tears.

"O-okay. I'm sorry Eren. I didn't… I'll try." She said with determination in her voice and I smiled. "That's all I want. Thank you Mika." I said using the pet name I had called her when we were little. She smiled at that and Armin turned to Levi.

"You." He said calmly and Levi pointed to himself. "Me?" "Yes you. In our little conversation I was made aware of things you two shared. Eren obviously cares about you and trusts you. Meaning that he has already invested himself into you. Which means it's going to hurt a lot if you betray him and his trust. Don't fuck up because you two are very cute together and I don't want my ship to sink." He said in all seriousness as both of us looked at each other with confusion. "Ship?" We both asked at the same time and Armin laughed. "Nothing. Now tell me, how did you two meet?" He asked excitedly and my stomach dropped. I blushed and stiffened and Armin immediately took notice.

"Oh… was someone being a bad boy?" He teased and I let out a nervous chuckle. "Uh… well… See I didn't tell you this Armin but for the last three weeks I thought I was being stalked." I started honestly, knowing they would find out anyway. Mikasa immediately straightened and stared at me. "Did you figure out who it was?" She asked and I gave a shy grin. "You could say that…" I said vaguely and Mikasa's expression darkened. "What did they want?" She asked stoically and I gulped.

"Alright… so yesterday I went to the mall as per usual with Armin and… ugh Jean. I noticed a man stalking me whenever I went to the mall so I decided it was time to confront him. When Armin left I started walking. He soon started following me and I caught on quickly. I thought that if I were to surprise him then I could pin him down and make him talk. So I went down that empty hallway next to the bathrooms and waited. He turned and I pinned him. Levi?" I caught his attention as he stared incredulously at me and I smiled evilly.

"Do you want to tell them the rest?" I asked and he shook his head. "It's ok. You're a good story teller and I've never heard this story before." He lied and I rolled my eyes. "Fine. So I soon found out that he wasn't trying to hurt me or anything. He just wanted to ask me out on a date or something but was to shy too. I don't see why he would be shy though…" I trailed off and saw Armin quickly piece it together.

"A date with your stalker eh? So he finally asked you after 3 weeks of following you around?" He asked with a sly grin towards Levi, who was blushing and staring at his hands. "Nope. I ended up giving him my number and asking him out on a date." Eren said proudly and Armin was bouncing in his seat. "OH MY GOD OH MY GOD GIVE ME THE DETAILS!" He squealed and I laughed. I then told him about the rose petals, the game, the beach, I skipped our nightly activities, and our pancake breakfast. After I finished Levi interjected.

"Yeah by the way, where did you get all those fucking rose petals?" I asked and smiled shyly. "I bought a shit load of roses and pulled all the petals off. It was quite painful but the look on your face was definitely worth it." I said proudly but he looked concerned.

"What?" I questioned and he squinted in confusion.

"You said pain…" He started but soon realized what I meant. The thorns were hard to try and avoid since they were fucking everywhere so I ended up stabbing myself a shit load of times. Levi looked at my hand and picked it up gently, noticing the scratches all over my palm. "Tch. You shouldn't have done that for me…" He murmured before pressing a soft kiss to my palm. Armin made a noise that was a cross between a 'Gahh' and 'Awe', which made him sound like a dying walrus while Mikasa just growled.

He continued to give me light kisses all over my palm as he picked up my other hand and gave it the same treatment. "That is so cute and sweet. You have _no fucking _idea. I wish I had someone to do that with." He said with a dreamy sigh on his face.

"Aren't you dating Jean?" Levi asked in between kisses and Armin sighed. "Yeah but he doesn't do anything romantic like that for me." He said sadly and Eren huffed. "You should dump him. His stupid horse face doesn't deserve you." I said truthfully and Armin sighed again. "Yeah, sure. But… I don't know. I still like him…" Armin said with uncertainty in his eyes.

I sympathized since I knew that Armin was having mixed feelings. He thinks that Jean might be cheating on him and has Mikasa scoping him out. He hasn't done anything yet but if he is Mikasa will not hesitate to tell us. Levi glanced at him before kissing his way up my arm. "Levi…?" I asked hesitantly as he moved up my shoulder and to my neck. I suppressed a moan as his soft and warm lips trailed up my neck to my ear.

He smirked and bit my ear lobe lightly and blew on it when I squeaked in surprise. "I can see your hickeys Eren." He whispered in my ear and I shuddered. He continued to make his way up my jaw before he kissed me sweetly. The kiss felt possessive and like… like he was trying to prove something. Whether it be to me or Armin or even Mikasa, I couldn't bring myself to give two fucks. His warm lips on mine were all I needed as his kiss was full of gentle passion.

The kiss soon ended, which was too soon, and Levi wrapped an arm around my shoulder. Mikasa was staring at my facial expression which was probably in between lust and adoration as I stared down at Levi. Armin was having a silent seizure on the other side of the table when he saw us kiss and started hitting his head on the table when we broke it. I laughed and he groaned. "What did you eat this morning? Holy shit your much more emotionally expressive today." I asked and he just did what I had quickly learned was his signature Levi sigh.

_"__Du hast schon seit Jahren nicht mehr so glücklich ausgesehen. Ich freue mich so für dich. Ich wünschte, ich hätte auch jemanden wie Levi." __**[You have not looked this happy in ages and I'm so happy for you. I wish I had someone like Levi.] **_Armin murmured and Levi groaned. "We do not understand German. Speak English! I heard my name in that sentence!" Levi started but I quickly kissed him and he happily shut up.

After I broke the sweet kiss I licked my lips and stood.

"Let's go to the beach!"

* * *

_**Any way I also have TWO ideas for new stories. A mermaid!Eren and a Prince!Levi with little bit of the little mermaid. Like it will follow the plot a little but I will change stuff and make it different so it's not just an SNK version of The Little Mermaid. In fact the first chapter is almost done and should be posted tomorrow or tonight!**_

_**I also want to do a Cinderella one but I'm having a minor conflict. So I want to make Levi the Prince and be the Seme and shit and have Eren be CinderEren the little uke. BUT I can also imagine Levi being Cinderella because of his cleanliness shit but I can't imagine him being the uke and be bossed around like that. I'm leaning towards Eren as Cinderella and Levi as the prince but I just wanted to know what you guys think.**_

_**Thank you if you even read this part and please comment what you think about the Cinderella thing. It could even just say Prince= Levi Cinderella= Eren. I just REALLY WANT TO KNOW!**_

**_Edited: Awe I remember this too! Heh. that station left the train a long time ago. Wait what. oh god I did it again. Any way here is the translation to the German Eren spoke when it was in Levi's POV in the beginning._**

**_mein schöner liebling = My beautiful darling_**

**_Warum? Wird mein kleine Füchsin Davon etwa geil? = Why? Does it make my little Vixen horny? (I'm making that up kind of the actual translation is _**Why ? Will my little vixen which around horny ? _**And that doesn't make sense so i assume this is what I had meant.)**_


	6. Beach Time Confessions

_**HEY GUYS LOOK I'M ALIVE! I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I HAD WRITERS BLOCK AND SHIT AND GOD I FELT TERRIBLE FOR MAKING YOU GUYS WAIT!**_

_**I also was writing my other story **__**My Little Merman**__** and I already know the plot of that one! So for this chapter I made it longer to put in some details that I wanted to add in. WINMIN IN THIS CHAPTER! Lol Mikasa and Armin were hardly in this chapter at all. I'm also trying to figure out whether or not I should make them Live in:**_

_**Ocean City/ Atlantic City NJ**_

_**Miami, Florida**_

_**San Diego, California**_

_**So there's that**__**. **__**I also need help with my new story Cindereren That I have yet to write. Characters and more details at the bottom.**_

_**MY FAVORITE AUTHOR AND MY SENPAI ACCEPTED ME AS THEIR KOHAI AND GAVE ME A SHOUT OUT AND SHIT AND HOLY FUCK I AM STILL HAPPY! It's Hidansbabe530 and I love her story **__**The Wolf and The Bat**__** I HIGHLY SUGGEST YOU READ IT! Its Ereri of course and honestly love it and I can't wait for them to FUCK EACH OTHER ON EREN'S BIRTHDAY OMG I LOVE THAT BUT THE WAIT IS KILLING ME!**_

_**Ughh anyway I'll see you at the bottom.**_

_**Edited: Yay another one done! So yeah this one... Not much wrong so it was pretty quick. Now for the last chapter before I start writing the next chapter YA!**_

* * *

**_Levis POV_**

_How the FUCK was Eren so god damn sexy all the fucking time!?_

Eren wore a pair of green swim trunks with black accents. His toned arms and legs holding me tightly as we held each other in the kitchen. Turns out Armin and Mikasa already had their bathing suits on and just headed out as we changed. In order to make sure we actually got out there and didn't start groping the other we changed separately, I went first and when Eren came back his arms were immediately wrapped around me and his lips went to my neck.

I groaned as his sinful lips kissed my already bruised skin and his strong arms held me against his hard chest. "Hah… shitty brat… your sister is right outside…" I moaned and he smirked while rubbing little circles into my black swim trunks with his pointer finger. "Outside. Not inside." He murmured and I growled. "Cocky little shit…" I grumbled and he laughed. "Wow. I feel so loved." He said sarcastically and I slapped his arm.

We were both enjoying the pleasures of being close when a god damn cell phone started ringing. He sighed and kissed my cheek before releasing me, is muscles rippling under his smooth skin as he walked towards the table with a ringing cellphone. _Wait. That's my fucking cell phone! And Eren was picking it up… shit! _"Wait Eren!" I called out but it was too late.

"Hello?"

**_Eren's POV_**

"Hello?" I asked questioningly as Levi reached out for his phone. "You little shit…" Levi started but was interrupted by whoever was on the other side.

_"__Hello? Levi?" _The female voice asked I pushed Levi away with my free hand.

"Uh no this is his boyfriend. May I ask who is speaking?" I asked politely and the line was completely silent for a moment.

_"__Levi's… boyfriend!? OMG OMG YESSSSSSSSSSSS!" _The voice shrilled and caused me to cringe as she nearly blew out my ear drum.

_"__ERWIN! SHORT STACK GOT A BOYFRIEND!" _The voice screamed and I saw Levi's face pale. "Dear fucking shit what have you done?" He said ominously and I quirked an eyebrow. _Short stack? _ I held in a laugh as the strange woman called him that and listened as deeper male voice far from the phone seemed to tell her something. She cackled and I could practically see the smile in her voice.

_"__Levi got himself a boyfriend? I must know how that happened! He's been stuck on this boy he's been stalking for weeks! How did you manage to get his mind off it!?"_ She yelled and by this point I put it on speaker since Levi kept glaring until I complied. He was leaning over a chair while groaning and I could definitely see a light blush on his face.

"I may or may not be the same person Levi stalked for a while. He's a kinky little pervert isn't he?" I asked and immediately got whacked in the stomach. "Fucking piece of shit!" He growled and I heard the woman squeal.

_"__Levi you got him!? About fucking time! I told you that if you just told him you liked his ass then he would've gone out with you!" _She cackled and Levi's usually pale face turned tomato red as he clenched his fists at his side. "Shut the fuck up shitty glasses!" He growled as I kept laughing. "You only wanted me for my ass eh?" I questioned and he glared sharply. "Shut. The fuck. Up."

_"__Oh my! Where are my manners? I'm Hanji! Levi's best friend! I'm in the car with Levi's other best friend Erwin! Say hi to them Erwin." _She said quickly before I heard a click and a male voice boomed across the speaker.

_"__Levi, it seems you've finally got the balls to ask the boy out. Good for you. You admired his… 'Fuckabley gorgeous ass candy' so much that I was sure you would end up molesting him." _The man named Erwin said with a chuckle and at this point Levi had walked to the wall and started hitting his head against it. I laughed at my boy friends antics and pulled a chair out to sit on.

"Nice to meet you Erwin. I'm Eren. Levi can't talk right now I'm afraid. It appears he is trying to knock himself out with the wall." I said with a giggle as I watched Levi continue to do so. _"Eren. I'm so relieved that he finally asked you out. He was completely out of it for almost three weeks and I was afraid he would never go back to normal." _He said in a teasing tone and I smirked at Levi.

"Hmm… completely out of it? Perhaps thinking about my apparently nice ass candy?" I asked Levi and he flipped the bird at me.

_"__Erwin give me the phone! I wish to speak to Eren!" _Hanji yelled loud enough for me to hear and her voice quieted. _"Eren! This is so amazing! I would love to meet you and I know eyebrows would as well! Is there any chance of meeting you anytime soon?" _She inquired and I thought for a moment. I could set up a day to meet for lunch or something but… we could always do it now. "If you want to come over right now you can. Were at my beach house right now with my sister and best friend. We were about to go swimming. I'm sure Levi would love to see you. Right sweetie?" I asked teasingly and could hear Hanji and Erwin laughing as Levi started yelling every profanity he knew.

_"__That would be great! Send me the directions and we'll be over there as soon as we can!" _She squealed and I nodded. "Consider it done."_ "Great! I'll see you then! Bye Eren!" _She said happily and I couldn't help but smile. "Ok. Bye Hanji, bye Erwin!" I replied before hanging up. Finding Hanji's number, I texted the address and turned back to a sulking Levi.

He was leaning against the wall and glaring at me. "What?" I asked innocently and his glare hardened. "You know exactly _what_ you shitty brat. You just invited eye brows and four eyes over." He growled and I raised an eyebrow. "So it's ok to meet my over protective sister and best friend but not your two best friends?" I asked and he glowered at me, not saying another word as he huffed and looked away.

_Was he seriously pouting? I needed to get him outside before Armin and Mikasa got suspicious._ An idea came to my mind as I smiled mischievously. _I can continue the little game we left off with only a few hours earlier._ I glide forward and as soon as I reach him I kowtow. "My beautiful god… I have angered you. I, your humble servant, must be punished for my wrong doings." I said in a deep voice before kissing his foot. I heard a groan above me and kept going, kissing up his soft leg and to his thigh.

His slim fingers slid into my hair and pulled on the strand as I nuzzled his growing bulge. "Fuck… Eren…" He breathed and I slowly stood and leaned against, pinning him to the wall with my body. Giving lazy, slow kisses up his neck and to his cheek. My hands were on the wall on both sides of his heads while his hands were in my hair and on my back. Levi…" I murmured and felt him shiver under my affections. I licked up his cheek and to his lips, kissing him sweetly and enjoying the feeling of Levi in all my senses. We didn't push the kiss, we kept it slow and sweet, pleasuring each other with the others presence.

After a few minutes of slow kissing I finally broke the kiss, breathing heavily and leaning my forehead against his. His usually pale cheeks stained pink under my gaze. His lips swollen from the kisses and his breathing trying to go back to normal. I smirked which made him shiver, no matter how much shit he talked and how tough he seemed, Levi liked being dominated, he liked the feeling of someone taking care of him. Which was perfectly fine to me since I liked taking care of him.

"Levi…" I murmured and leaned into his ear. He shivered but attempted to keep his neutral tone. "What?" He breathed and I smiled. _So cute._ I hummed and licked the rim of his ear slowly, kissing the space behind his ear and smiling when he gasped a little and tried to cover it up by biting his lip. "Mm, Levi? Is your other erogenous zone your ear?" I whispered and he whined. _Dammit he was so cute._ "N-no! I don't know what you're… hah… talking about! You don't even know where my first one is!" He managed to get out as I kissed his ear and suckled on his ear lobe.

"Oh really? I don't know where your first one is?" I said smoothly and he nodded. "Hm… I bet I do… how about a bet? If I can find it in less than 2 minutes then I can meet your friends. And if you win you can tell them to leave, and…" I brushed my lips over one the many hickeys on his neck before biting his ear. "I'll let you fuck me." I whispered and he started shaking a little. "F-fine… shitty brat… Your time starts now." He growled and I smirked.

Last night told me where it was. As soon as I touched it he started moaning like a whore. My hands traveled down his sides and squeezed his hips lightly. I had stopped kissing him at this point and looked him in the eyes, he was smirking triumphantly as I squeezed his hips. "Shitty brat. That's not it. I win." He gloated and I smirked. "Never said it was, darling." I murmured, letting my hands slide down to his plush little ass.

His eyes widened and he bit his lip, obviously trying to hide any noises he wanted to make. Bingo." I gloated arrogantly and started squeezing the fine flesh under my hands. He brought his hand up and bit it, trying hard to stop from moaning but he was failing miserably. "Tsk tsk tsk. I can't say I've won if you don't moan like the little bitch you are." I said in seductive tone before attacking his ear. Levi moaned loudly as he started panting lightly.

"Eren… fuck… don't… ah… HAH…" He cried out when I bit his ear and started teasing his ass hole through his swim suit with my finger. I moved from his ear to his lips and we lip locked into a passionate kiss. I swallowed his moans as he held me by my hair. "Eren… sh-shit…" He groaned and rubbed against me. I had been teasing his greedy hole through the fabric but now it was getting annoying. I stopped and slid my fingers into his bathing suit and started teasing him once more. He moaned louder and I worried for a moment that he would get Armin and Mikasa's attention. I slowed down before quickly backing up, enjoying the view before me. Levi looked dazed against the wall, eyes filled with pleasure as he struggled to catch his breath, lost in the sensations I had put him through. He soon realized I was no longer pleasuring him and he growled low in his throat.

_"__Eren…" _

"I can't wait to meet your friends! But we should get outside before Armin and Mikasa get suspicious." I said innocently and laughed as he started cursing me out. To my delight he couldn't walk very well so I ran playfully out of the house as he chased after me. "Get back here you shitty fucking brat! I need to shove my foot so far up your ass that you'll need it surgically removed!" He called after me and I continued to laugh as we made our way through the warm sand dunes to the shining ocean.

**_~ S ~_**

**_Levi's POV_**

Well… The brat and I made it out to the beach. He let me dunk his head into the sand for the stunt he pulled to appease me. While I wanted to do a lot more to him I let him be. He was now pestering me into getting into the water but I turned him down.

"C'mon Levi! We're all going in! Don't be a loner, I want to swim with you!" Eren pleaded next to me. We were under 5 large rainbow umbrellas on a huge ass blanket. It could easily fit 6 people on it and it had strategically placed holes for the umbrellas to go in.

"You're not going anywhere till you get some sunscreen on brat." I growled and he whined. "But Mikasa and Armin are already in the water!" He whined and I sighed. _This brat I swear_. "But they also put sunscreen on. Unless you want a painful sun burn and the possibility of cancer then by all means go ahead." I muttered sarcastically and laid down. I heard him grumble something along the lines of 'you didn't put it on either' and I shrugged. "I'll put it on in a minute." I murmured and closed my eyes. I heard rustling before he walked back over. He plopped next to me and nudged my shoulder. "What?"

"Can you put it on me?" He asked and I opened my eyes. He was sitting in a little patch of sunlight that the umbrellas failed to keep out and my heart beat painfully. It caressed his shoulder and cheek like a lover and crawled down his well sculpted chest. _Hot son of a bitch. _His hair was a little windblown and he smirked upon noticing my stare, which caused my toes to curl.

"Levi~" Eren sang and I was surprised by how beautiful it sounded. "Earth to Levi? Anybody home?" He teased and I growled and grabbed the bottle. "On your knees." I ordered and his eyes sparkled with mischief. I growled and grabbed his wrist. "On second thought. Get on your stomach." I reordered and he complied quickly.

I smirked at his eagerness and moved to straddle his waist. I could hear a low groan crawl up his throat and I grinned evilly. Leaning forward I squirt sunscreen onto his back before massaging. I heard a light sigh as I kneaded his back with skilled hands while rubbing the sunscreen in. "Damn… Levi… Where did you learn to do that?" He asked with a breathy tone and I sighed. "My mom." I said curtly and he nodded.

It wasn't technically a lie but it wasn't the truth either. I had a hard working single mom growing up. She worked three jobs and never had a day off. Always tired from the long hours and all I could do was sit and watch. One day when she came home I told her to sit down and massaged her feet. Soon I learned exactly what she liked and everyday I'd spend an hour giving her a massage. After two more minutes of running my hands over his warm back and shoulders I got off. He sighed contently but I wasn't done yet.

"Sit up." I said softly and he complied, he had this small smile on his face and his eyes were brimming with happiness. "That was really nice Levi." He whispered and I put more sun screen on my hands. He was very close and slowly leaning forward and I knew what he wanted. I met him halfway with a kiss of my very own as I started rubbing the sunscreen into his arms. "Don't get used to it brat." I muttered and he chuckled as he let me massage his hands and arms.

Without breaking the kiss I took the sunscreen and started putting it on his chest, taking my time rubbing it into his nipples which gave me delicious little whimpers from him. We stayed like that for a while, kissing and touching as I massaged the sunscreen in. We broke the kiss for a moment as he put some sunscreen on his hands and then ran his hands down my back. Rubbing it in as I was doing for him.

After about ten minutes we were both covered completely with sunscreen and I couldn't stop laughing at the white blob on the tip of his noise. He made sure to hold my face still and touch noses. Laughing with me as we both marveled at the ridiculousness of it. We rubbed it in and then he stood.

"Since you refuse to go with me, I'll have to go all by myself." He pouted and I snickered. "You'll have Armin and Mikasa. Now go on. I want to read." I said in a bored tone and picked up my novel. He sighed dramatically before slowly trudging down the beach and to the ocean. I chuckled to myself as I watched him for a moment.

As soon as he touched water he ran and smiled, laughing as he and Armin got into a water fight. I put on a pair of dark shades and blocked out the sun, laying down with my head propped up by a stack of towels. The sounds of water splashing and waves crashing on the shore felt really relaxing. Especially since a certain brunette was laughing the water.

_I could get used to this._

**_~ S ~_**

About an hour passed and I decided to soak in some rays and try and get a tan. I mean really, I looked like a sheet of paper half the time with pale skin that looked like snow. When I was a teen acne stood out terribly, of course it was easy to cover up. All I needed was some white out and I was good. I moved an umbrella out of the way and stretched out on the warm blanket. I put a towel under my head and laid my hands at my sides. _Hopefully after this I won't be so white. _

I had just started getting comfortable when I felt something very wet and very warm push open my legs and slide in. I immediately snapped my legs shut and the offender made a grunt. I opened my eyes to see Eren in between my legs and looking very intently at my crotch. "Eren!? What are you doing?" I asked and he grinned. "Well _I _know _you _know what _I _will do if _you_ continue to hold _me here."_ He said teasingly and I shivered, slowly releasing him and he crawled up a little. Letting his head fall on my naval and his arms on my sides, caressing the skin lightly as he breathed me in.

"Eren? What the fuck are you doing?" I asked and he sighed contently. "The ocean is cool… but my beautiful boyfriend is hot and in such an enticing position that I couldn't let the opportunity to lay with you on the beach leave me." He murmured before lightly kissing my belly button. I sighed and lightly stroked his hair. "Fine. Only because I feel nice today." I grumbled and he hummed. His hair was wet under my fingers and his breathing warm against my stomach.

_This felt really good. _Only if I could see his beautiful face…

"LEVI!" A female voice shrilled and I groaned. Eren didn't move and I quickly realized why. The little brat fell asleep. His breathing was deep and I sighed. _So cute. _I sat up a little and put a finger to my mouth as I watched Hanji run over. "Hanji shut the fuck up. The brat is sleeping." I whispered harshly as soon as she was within hearing range. Her face lit up when she saw us and she started jumping in place. "Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my _God!_ That is so cute!" She squealed and I rolled my eyes.

She wore a black bikini with her goggles strapped to her head. Her stupid brown pony tail swinging wildly as she jumped up and down. She was holding a green bag that probably had her clothes and phone it that swung wildly with her movements. Her face twisted into excitement as she made inhuman noises and I sighed. "Shut the fuck or you will wake him up." I growled and she just squealed more.

Erwin was jogging up behind her as he tried to catch his breathe. His blonde hair parted to the side perfectly and his baby blue eyes sparkling with mirth as he saw what was on my lap. He wore a black and green swimsuit with black drawstrings tied into a knot. He was grinning as he stopped beside Hanji who was currently having a seizure on the ground. He raised one of his big ass eyebrows and I glowered at him.

"So I presume this is Eren?" He asked and I nodded. I moved to sit back a little but stopped when Eren made a weird guttural noise. For a moment I thought Eren was awake but he wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his head in my stomach, keeping his eyes closed. Hanji did not fail to notice this and while I wasn't paying attention she took out her phone from her bag and started taking pictures.

"OMG this is going to be my new screen saver, home screen, computer screen, mouse pad…" She kept listing things she would be putting this on and I growled. "Stop it! You're not going to make that anything!" I said sternly but she ignored me. I looked down at the boy in my lap and a sigh escaped my lips. The sun was making his skin glow from the water still on his skin, his hair was wet and fell across my stomach in curls. His breath was warm across my now wet stomach and I saw his eyes moving under his eye lids. He had a small smile across his face and a light blush on his cheeks.

His toned arms were wrapped around my waist and holding me tightly, as if I were going to bolt any second_. As if. I was very happy where I was now. _But then I felt it, His thumbs were making little hearts on my back, reminding me of the massage I had given him. _Wait, how was he making little hearts on my back when he was asleep? Or was he actually awake?_

Deciding to test my theory I looked up at Hanji. _I'm going to regret this._ "Eren and I had sex last night." I said nonchalantly and she looked like she was going to fall over. "Are you serious!?" She asked and I nodded. "My ass still hurts." I said calmly and watched as Eren's cheeks got darker. _That little shit!_

Eren still didn't open his eyes but he did tighten his hold. "OMG Levi what was he like!?" She asked with more enthusiasm and I cringed internally. _Dammit I didn't want to say these things. But I wanted the brat to admit he was awake, plus I liked the blush he was currently wearing…_

"He was a complete virgin. He didn't even have his first kiss yet." I answered in a bored tone and she squealed. "That is _SO_ romantic!"

"Levi why are you telling the one person who will tell everyone these kind of things?" Erwin asked and I cursed. _He is too smart._ He saw past my plan and I felt Eren stiffened. "So a certain brat will stop pretending to be asleep and say hello." I answered and Eren gasped.

Hanji did too and I watched Eren's eye open a little to peak up at me. "I'm that certain brat aren't I?" He asked shyly and I nodded. "How long have you been awake?" "I never fell asleep." He said shyly as he peaked out at the two next to us. "What do you mean you were never asleep? You looked so relaxed and happy…" I started and he just smiled up at me.

"I was happy and relaxed." He stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I was laying with you after all." He explained and it took me everything to not pounce on him. He was so fucking cute and based on how the three were looking at me I didn't keep my thoughts to myself.

"SO FUCKING CUTE AHHHH!" Hanji gasped and through herself on us. "What the fuck!" I yell as she hugged me and Eren. "You have my 1,000,000% approval OH MY GOD!" She gushed and I finally kicked her off of me and Eren. Eren was laughing as he started to stand. When his body was no longer on mine I felt the cold wind and shivered.

"It's nice to meet you Hanji. I'm Eren, as you already knew." He said with a charming smile as they shook hands, well, that's obviously what he meant to do but she tackled him to the ground in a hug. "You're so cute! And Handsome! I'm surprised that Levi stalked you but if I knew this how you two would've been I would've dragged you here myself!" She said in a higher voice then usual and I growled.

"Hanji get the fuck off my boyfriend before I beat the shit out of you!" I grounded out angrily and she laughed. She rolled off of Eren and Erwin immediately offered his hand to him. Eren took it with a smile and Erwin pulled him up. "Hello Eren, I'm Erwin. It's very nice to see Levi has someone to bully other than us." He teased and Eren laughed.

"OMG! Levi was right! Look at that ass!" Hanji shrieked and Erwin laughed as Eren blushed.

I stood and latched myself to Eren's side, protecting him from Hanji. They all noticed and laughed at me but I just kicked sand at anyone too close to Eren.

Eventually we all sat down on the blanket and conversed. They seemed to get along great, even Mikasa and Armin got along with Erwin and Hanji when they finally came out of the water. Armin and Erwin especially seemed to get along, that fact didn't escape my attention and I think Eren noticed too. They kept smiling and flirting in a way that showed that _they _were the only ones who didn't seem to notice the attraction.

I could practically see the gears turning in Eren's head as he watched the two laugh. He's going to hook them up, he didn't like Armin's current boyfriend so why the hell not set them up? Armin didn't seem to like Jean that much either.

_Setting the two up would definitely be interesting, but I'm not going to get myself involved. Not if I could help it._

**_~ S ~_**

I was walking back across the sand to where they were all sitting with a bag of sandwiches in my hand. Eren had forgotten to get them so I offered to do it for him. I could hear Hanji whispering shit when she thought I wasn't in hearing range so I went as fast as I could.

"So we all dared him to go into the closet, now remember we thought that someone was in there, and told him he had to make out with them for 7 minutes." I heard her laugh and I paled. _NO! Not this story! _I started running weirdly as I tried to keep the sandwiches from falling into the sand.

"So the 7 minutes passed and," "Hanji shut the fuck up I _will _kill you if you finish that fucking sentence!" I called out and watched her grin evilly. _Fuck._ Mikasa, Armin and Eren turned and quickly told her to continue_. That traitor!_

"I knew he was drunk but holy fuck he must have been smashed to do it!" She cackled and I was so very close to dropping the sandwiches and just going to strangle her. "Hanji no!"

"… and I walked in to find him Frenching a mop." She finished and everyone was quiet. I had finally made it to the blanket when Eren started laughing. Of course everyone else started laughing as I threw a sandwich at Hanji.

"You fucking bitch!" I screamed as I went to tackle her but was intervened by Eren. He was crying from all the laughter but I couldn't bring myself to hit him away. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against him. "Shh… It's ok… I'll make sure to hide the cleaning supplies so you never… get tempted to stray away again." He laughed and I elbowed him in the gut. "Just eat your fucking sandwich!" I growled as I shoved it into his mouth. He took it in stride and swallowed it quickly before placing the sandwich next to him. He leaned in and bit my neck lightly which caused me to gasp.

Everyone immediately looked at me and Eren but he didn't seem to mind. "What if I want to eat you, Levi?" He purred into my neck and everyone seemed to react differently. Hanji was videotaping it while Erwin was grinning at me and him. Mikasa's face darkened and she accidentally mangled her sandwich, and Armin just kept looking from us to Erwin with clouded eyes.

The rest of the day we ate and talked about embarrassing things either Eren or I did. Of course Hanji was still in one piece because every time I went to kill her, he would tighten his arms and kiss me sweetly, usually in between his own laughter.

**_~ S ~_**

**_Eren's POV_**

_I loved this._

Levi and I laid on the blanket as the sun started to set. His arms around my waist and my legs entangled in his. We've been laying here for about a half hour already and neither of us has said a word. It wasn't awkward though, we were just enjoying the others presence. The sun hasn't touched the sea yet but he wanted to reenact our first kiss, well at least I think that's what he wanted.

He seemed pretty possessive today but I didn't mind. In reality I actually really liked it. It made me feel like I was something to precious for him to share. I snuggled into his chest a little and felt him sigh.

"Hey Levi?"

"Hmm?"

"What time is it?" I asked and he grunted. "How would I know?" He said in a relaxed voice and I could tell that he didn't want to move. "Can you please check or at least let me up to check?" I asked and he growled, holding me closer and kissing the top of my head. "You're not going anywhere." He growled and I giggled. "Fine then _you_ go check it." He grunted and grumbled something about brats but he did as I asked.

He picked up his phone and looked at the screen. "6:03." He read and threw the phone somewhere next to him. I immediately stiffened and sat up. "Shit!" I yelled as I started to stand. I yelped when Levi's strong arms pulled me back down. "Levi!"

"Eren." He said with a smirk and I rolled my eyes. "Levi I need to go."

"Go where?"

"To work! I got a new job and I'd rather not be late on the first day!" I said quickly and he sighed. "When are you supposed to be there?" He asked in a defeated tone and I bit my lip.

"Fucking 7:00. I'm going to be late because I have to drop you off too..." I started but he was already shaking his head. "I'll just go with you. I don't want you to be late when I could just go with you. How long does it take to get there?" He argued and I sighed.

"About a half hour from here. It's literally on our way to your house, and it will only take a half an hour to get to your house from there."

"Eren. I'll just go with you. It's fine. If I didn't know better than I would think you didn't _want _me to go with you. But that's crazy right?" He said with a small smile. I couldn't answer because it's true. I _didn't _want him to come with me because I didn't want him to see my new work place and think low of me. He noticed that I didn't deny it and he stiffened_. Shit._ "Eren?"

"It's nothing bad! I'm not doing anything bad and unfaithful…"

_"__Eren?!"_

"I just got the job because my friend owns it and said he could use me and he offered to pay me a lot and…"

"Eren!" He growled and I quieted.

"Eren. _Where_ exactly do you work now?" He asked in a suspicious tone and I stayed quiet. He growled and before I knew it I was on the ground with Levi pinning me down. "Eren answer me." He said sternly and I sighed. I couldn't look into his eyes, it was too embarrassing.

I wasn't one of the dancers or anything but the fact that I was working at Trost Strip Club wouldn't look good to other people. I was just supposed to sing and tend to some of the people as a waiter. I didn't have to do anything to revealing and at the time I didn't have a boyfriend!

Levi was glaring at me and I sighed. Now or never.

"I'm supposed to start working at Trost Strip Club…"

* * *

_**UUUUUUU Levi is going to be so possessive and pissed and I feel bad for doing what I'm about to do to you ;^;**_

_**Any way I'm about to give some **__**My Little Merman**__** spoilers and question answers.**_

_**Ok so I watched The Little Mermaid to get some more ideas and damnnnnn I fucked up. I didn't include half of the important scenes that were supposed to happen but whatever!**_

_**I'm sorry but I am having an Ursula in the story and Eren does go to her. BUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT Ursula *cough* Annie *cough* doesn't want Eren's voice as payment. She wants his Memories of Levi. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAhA Levi has to make Eren fall for him again. Whoops sorry my hand slipped. But everything is planned and the two eels will do more than just tip the boat over. HEHEHEHE**_

**_Edited:  So I'm currently trying to learn "The Countries Of The World" song and I'm up to Peru. Yaya. I've got a long way to go._**


	7. Master Sexy Times

_**Here is your chapter peasants! Thank you and please, if you didn't already READ CHAPTER 3! I had accidentally put chapter two there and I didn't mean it so now its actually there so **__**READ IT**__**! I'll be updating either **__**Kitty Heichou**__** or **__**The Little Merman**__** next. depends on which one I'm feeling. Now**_

_**ON WITH THE STORY!**_

_**Edited: **__**The Final CHapter! YAYAY ITS ONE IN THE MORNING AGAIN AND I NEED TO SLLEEP!**_

* * *

**_Eren's POV_**

Levi had a couple different reactions to my confession. His face contorted into shock, then sadness, and then settled on rage and disbelief. His eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched. _I'm fucked. I'm so very fucked. _

"Eren... You're... You're working at a strip club?" He asked in a controlled voice, obviously trying not to yell at me. I whimpered a little and nodded. He growled and leaned down even more so that our noses were touching. "Doing _what_ exactly?" He asked and I smiled a little, trying to appease him and quench his fears and anger. "Nothing bad! I'm supposed to sing and dance. Not naked though! I'm the live music for them. DJ and singer… and sometimes I will fill in as a waiter or bartender. It's nothing bad! I'm allowed to wear what I want on stage and stuff! So there's nothing naughty going on either! Plus I didn't even know you existed when I accepted." I explained and he relaxed a little, only a little.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" He murmured and my eyes widened as a blush stained my cheeks. "Uh... It didn't come up in conversation. Plus I was having such a good time with you that I completely forgot about it." I confessed softly and that seemed to help my lover a lot. He sighed and leaned down for a kiss, his lips touched mine lightly and I kissed back softly as my arms wrapped around his neck. His chest rumbled in content as he deepened the kiss. His lips were sinfully gliding over mine and his tongue was hot as it slid across my bottom lip. _At least he isn't going to kill me_. I thought as the kiss quickly went from soft and gentle to heated and possessive, Levi completely dominating my mouth.

I attempted dominance at first but he soon overpowered me and I was swept away as he filled my senses. I knew what he was doing, he was asserting his claim on me, and making sure I understood who I belonged to. I didn't mind at all though. If he wanted to mark me up then he could, just not in front of people. I don't think I would be able to handle that kind of embarrassment, being caught in the act.

After a few more minutes of him shoving his tongue down my throat and swallowing my moans while I pulled on his hair, he finally broke the kiss with a wet pop. A thin trail of saliva connected our lips which he ignored as he leaned in to lick my swollen lip.

"There's no way I'm _not_ coming with you now Eren. I'm not letting those perverts touch you and ogle you! I need to make sure they know who you belong to! Damn brat... being so god damn adorable…" Levi growled against my lips and I smiled._ I guess there was nothing wrong with letting him come. Maybe he could protect me from Xavi... _I felt his hand travel down my side and grip my hip harshly. I whimpered at that while he smirked against my cheek.

_"Mine."_ He growled and kissed my cheek sweetly. I groaned when he started kissing down my neck and moaned when he bit down on one of the hickies I already had. "Yours... No one else but yours Levi..." I breathed and let him do as he pleased.

It made me happy to know he was this possessive of me. It was nice to know someone felt so needy and protective of me. "Levi..." I moaned as he moved from my neck to my collar bones and down to my clothed nipples, sucking on the pert bud through the fabric of my shirt and rolling the other with his thumb and forefinger. "Yes, Eren?" He murmured and I growled.

"I need to go Levi! Please... nngh... Stop so we can leave! I… ah… need to get dressed..!" I pleaded and he sighed. I felt his hands and mouth retreat from my chest and instead moved to my lips. "Fine. But I will be watching you Eren... No one can have you but _me_." He growled in a deadly tone and kissed me hungrily. _It's not like I want anyone but you anyway._ I kissed him back and threaded my fingers into his soft, raven hair.

I also remembered that there will be strippers, lots and lots of strippers dancing there and the thought of Levi watching that, or one of them coming up to my boyfriend and trying to seduce him, made my blood boil. I growled against his lips and pulled his head away from the heated kiss to stare up at him. He seemed confused for a minute at my harsh glare before I lightly bit down on his bruised neck. "Mine. You will _not_ watch _any_ of the girls or guys that will be on tonight. You _will_ keep your beautiful eyes on _me. Got it?_" I growled into his neck and licked the rim of his ear. I loved the little noises he made as he nodded and told me he wouldn't as I kissed his erogenous zone over and over, slowly grazing my lips across his cheek before our lips met in a flurry of teeth and tongue.

_How did I grow so attached to a man I've known for less than two days? It seemed so ethereal to feel like this but I would be lying if I said I didn't like it._ We continued to kiss for a few minutes before I finally pushed him off. "We need to go! If I'm late because of you I swear I'll..."

"What? You'll _what _Eren?" He growled in a seductive manner and I whimpered. _Fuck he knows how much I like his growl. _He noticed how I melted at his words and smirked. _Damn him. "Eren…"_ He teased in a soft tone and I glared before realizing exactly what I could do. I smiled evilly as Levi started leaning down, no doubt to seduce me.

"I _said_, what will you…" He started but I quickly interrupted him and stopped him in his tracks.

"Cock block." Were the two magic words out of my mouth. He visibly paled and glared at the idea. "You wouldn't. I don't believe you!" He growled which made me smirk. "No hugging, touching, kissing _at all_. If I am late to my new job then you will not be doing anything but talking to me for a month." I dead panned and he could tell by my tone that I was dead serious.

He whimpered and nuzzled my neck pleadingly. "I can't even hold your hand?" He asked in such a pitiful voice that I was going to take it back. Take it back and reassure him that he can hold my hand any time and that I'll never cock block him ever again, but then I felt his smirk against my neck and I threw that thought away immediately.

"If I am late then there will be _no_ physical contact _what so ever._ Now help me get up so I can get dressed." I chuckled at his whine but he finally let me up.

"That was a low blow Jaeger." He grumbled and grabbed my hand, pulling me forward toward the house. This time I laughed out right and laced our fingers together. "What am I supposed to do when you're trying to have your way with me when I need to get to work!? You're acting as if I threatened to _kill_ you!" I laughed and he just growled and squeezed my hand.

"Because it _would_ have killed me." He murmured and turned his head away, not fast enough for me to not see the lovely blush stain his slightly tanned cheeks. My heart melted a little and I cooed, letting go of his hand and throwing my arms around him to kiss his ear. "You're so cute. Alright how about this." I murmured and held his hand once more.

"If you behave tonight then… I'll grant you 3 wishes when we get home." I whispered seductively and he stopped in his tracks, causing me to fall into him since he still had a tight grip on my hand. His strong arms immediately wrapped around me and he tilted my face up to look into my eyes with his fierce silver ones.

"Do you mean that?" He asked sternly and I smiled. "Of course. I'll be your genie tonight…" I whispered and I could see the lust flash in his eyes. _At this rate we'll never make it to the house. _He was leaning down to no doubt kiss the shit out of me but I quickly jumped away and ran. "Come on Levi! Deals off if I'm late!" I giggled and watched him run pass me, faster then what was humanly possible. "Stop tempting me _dammit!_" He growled as he pushed me inside.

**_~ S ~_**

**_Levi's POV_**

_Damn brat is taking too long!_

I sat on the bed, waiting for him to get out of the bathroom that he's been in there for what seems like forever! He keeps talking about being late but he's the one taking his time!

We had taken a shower together and I had to resist the _mother fucking irresistible shit_ known as Eren Jaeger. He kept 'accidentally' rubbing against me or running his hands through my hair! How do you _accidentally_ run your hands through someone's hair?! And throughout the shower he kept murmuring things like '_Watashi no Utsukushī yūwaku' _or_ 'schöne Teufel'_. Hell I even heard him call me a sex god in French! Basically that shower was fucking hell. He is such a tease sometimes! After shamelessly jacking off behind him, I eventually got out and got dressed.

I was wearing a plain beige shirt with a maroon jacket zipped half way up. Black skinny jeans and black heavy duty boots finished my ensemble with my hair brushed to perfection. Of course it's always brushed to perfection since I hate dirty and messy things.

"C'mon hurry up! If you don't get that cute little ass out here in 30 seconds I will drag you out and into the car." I called out and closed my eyes as I tried to relax against the head board of the bed.

"Awe you think my ass is cute?" Eren's voice whispered into my ear not even a second later. I nearly jumped out of bed as my eyes shot open. Eren somehow climbed onto the bed without me noticing and was now straddling my legs. He plopped his ass down on my crotch with a shit eating grin on his face. Of course he started talking but I couldn't pay attention because _holy fuck what is he wearing!?_

He had a pitch black fedora placed on his head that was tilted forward to slyly reveal his beautiful eyes. His hair was adorably ruffled underneath it and the cute slight curls showed from under the rims of his hat. He had a simple white tank top with a green plaid shirt, completely unbuttoned to show the white shirt that had trouble hiding his very nice chest. There was a golden key resting over his chest and it looked natural there. He completed the look with a black pair of skinny jeans that I could tell we're going to show off that fine ass and legs of his.

_Hell fucking no._

"Go change." I interrupted him as he was speaking and he seemed shocked by the sudden interruption. "What?"

"Go change right now." I dead panned and his eyes grew wide. "What the fuck... _why?!"_ He asked and I growled. _He did this on purpose. There's no way he's going to a club full of horny men and women looking this cute and sexy._ "Your too God damn sexy like that! How do you expect people _not_ to look at your ass! You're doing this on purpose aren't you?! You're just trying to make me jealous! Well it worked so take it off!" I ground out and he stared wide eyed.

We both sat there in an uncomfortable silence for a moment before he started laughing hysterically. I sat stunned as he fell against my chest, laughing through the tears that formed in his eyes. "Your so... Oh my god!" He cried and laughed even harder when I pushed him off me. "_A... A-anata wa baka... baka!_" He let out breathily as he tried to stop the giggles that still erupted from his chest. _Anata wa baka? What the fuck is that?_ Another minute of me glaring and Eren trying to calm down from whatever the fuck made him laugh so hard.

"Oh dear God... Hah... You're so cute Levi." He breathed out and stood. "Alrighty then! Let's go!" He cheered and started towards the door. Now that I had a good view of his ass I could see that his jeans definitely showed off his ass and legs. "Wait just a moment _Eren_." I growled and felt the anger rise in my chest at the mocking expression on his face. "I'm serious! Everyone is going to try and touch you! Everyone will look at what is mine and you will go change right now!" I growled and he just smiled gently throughout my whole rant.

"Levi... That's why you wanted to come. To protect me right? To hold your _claim_. I'm wearing two layers of clothing right now, that's two more than most people at the club will be wearing. Unless you doubt you'll be able to keep me out of the arms of another then you don't have a problem with the clothes now do you?" He asked in a calm voice, staring at my eyes with his emerald ones that were shining with mirth as he stood in a determined stance.

It's true though, I just didn't want him to realize that he could find someone better and it's not like people won't come up to him when he looks like that. Honestly the fact that he has never had a boyfriend or a kiss before me is almost unbelievable. This is obviously a test. He wants to see if I trust him to not cheat or leave me because of a job. If I say no then he will think I don't trust him, and that's never good in a relationship.

I knew what it felt like to not be trusted by a boyfriend, or not being able to trust a boyfriend. So that means I'll have to let him go this time. With a heavy sigh I got off the bed and walked passed him and out the door. "Fine. But if anyone touches you then I will intervene. Now let's go before you're late." I called out and smirked at his little squeal of excitement.

I rolled my eyes as we started towards the door_. I wonder if he trusts me to stay faithful._

**_~ S ~_**

We left the house and were driving for about five minutes when the idiot realized that he forgot his guitar. But since after we went back and retrieved it, it's been smooth sailing. We've been driving for about twenty minutes and it's been nonstop teasing from both sides. I felt completely at ease with him and it felt good to open up my usually cold exterior. Somehow, this beautiful, innocent green eyed boy tore down all my defenses and stripped me of all my insecurities.

I've only had one relationship like this, and when she saw my vulnerable side, she ripped me apart. That was the last time I had a meaningful relationship till Eren. Everyone else was purely to quench my lustful needs till now.

Eren was currently talking animatedly about one of his favorite ice cream places and I couldn't help but smile and get lost in his beautiful voice. _Speaking of which, I've never heard him sing before._ He sang my name once at the beach today but that's all I've heard from the beautiful brat. When Eren finally decided to take a breather from whatever he was saying I quickly interjected.

"Hey Eren?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you sing for me?" I asked softly.

The silence rang out throughout the car and my eyes quickly shot to his form. He was looking at me curiously with a thoughtful expression, his green eyes glittering with mirth as he sat back in the leather seat of the black 1967 Chevy impala that was in really good shape considering how old it was. "Aren't we about to go to my job to do just that _sweetums_?" He asked with a chuckle and I growled at the 'sweetums' nick name. "Never call me that again." I order and he started laughing outright.

"Ok _sweetums._" He replied and I swerved right abruptly to make him hit his stupid head against the window, making him yelp and groan in pain as I smirked. "That hurt! Ouchie…" He grumbled and thumped my shoulder. "We're almost there brat. At least according to your stupid GPS. Damn annoying voice…" I grumbled and he gasped dramatically. "Hannah doesn't have an annoying voice! She's taken me everywhere! She's been here for me through rain and shine, sickness and health-"

"Oh dear fuck don't tell me you have feelings for a god damn GPS." I growled and he smiled slightly before putting on another dramatic pose. "Of course I do! She is my true love! My life! My Bae! _Meine schöne Liebe!_ _Watashi no saiai!_ We have nothing without each other! Right Hannah?" He asked the little screen on the dash with a 'loving' expression.

"Turn right in 10 meters, _Master sexy times_." The voice answered and I nearly ran us into a car with the force of my laughter. "You… programmed your fucking GPS… hah… to call you _Master sexy times!? _Oh my fuck you are _never, ever _living that down! Oh my God…" I choked out between huffs of laughter as Eren's face could make a tomato jealous. "Shut up…" He hissed and it only made me laugh harder. "How did I not here it call you that before!?" I asked and he sighed.

"She will only address me as me if I say her name. She's voice activated and all that shit." He answered and huffed.

"You have arrived at your destination." Hannah's voice rang throughout the car as we both looked up at the club. It looked like a normal bar on the outside, rusty bricks making up the sides of the building with dark alleys next to it. It even had a flickering neon sign that sat sloppily on the sloped roof, the neon yellow letters spelling _'Trost Gentlemen's Club'._

Men smoking cigarettes stood in front along with broken bottle of beer and discarded papers. I didn't like it. Not one bit. Of course I didn't have time to voice my opinion before the brat was out the car door. "Dammit." I cursed as he grabbed the guitar and zipped towards the doors. I looked at the clock on the car and it read that it was 6:59.

_He's not late. Meaning he has to grant my wishes… What should I wish for?_

* * *

**_Here's some translations for the chapter!_**

_**私の最愛 -**_ **_Watashi no saiai_ **_-__ My__ beloved_

_**Meine schöne Liebe**\- Me beautiful love_

_**schöne Teufel-** Beautiful Devil_

**_私の美しい誘惑_** -_**Watashi no Utsukushī yūwaku-** My beautiful temptation_


	8. Built For Blame

**_OH MY GOD ITS CHAPTER 8 YAYAYAYA_**

**_Okk so the song in this chapter is called _**

_Built For Blame **By** **Get Scared**_

_**And I highly highly highly recommend you listen to it at least once before reading. Or read it while other wise you will be lost. **_

**_So I have some good news and some bad news._**

**_good news is that I put a schedule on my profile as to when I'm uploading what._**

**_Bad news is that I have camp in 3 or 4 weeks and I have a trip to ASP in 1 week. And it lasts a whole week. So the schedule will work like once and then I won't update anything for a week or two. Sorry. But hey at least i kept my promise and gave you a chapter :D_**

* * *

**_Levi's POV_**

_Why am I here again?_

I was sitting at a dirty bar with loud drunks hollering at the dancers on stage. The place smelled like someone took a piss and forgot to clean it up but no one seemed to notice. All they were looking at was the naked people on stage. _Honestly these bitches had no class._ They were walking around the floor, practically throwing themselves on anyone they could get tipped by. A few even came up to me to try and get an extra buck or two. I scared them off with a signature glare and continued drinking a cool glass of _Grey Goose Vodka_ while I waited for my brat.

He had run in and told me to go sit somewhere and that he would be on soon before following one of the strippers, _he was checking Eren out I could fucking tell,_ into the back. _That was over 45 minutes ago so where the fuck was he!?_ I huffed and looked towards the stage. It was a couple feet higher than the rest of the floor with a long cat walk, one removable metal pole at the end of the walk. Multicolored lights flashed around the stage and the audience in the otherwise dimly lit room. People threw money at the barely clothed woman on stage, currently dressed as a sexy police officer, and hollered for her to take off more clothes.

She was apparently one of the favorites at the club but I can't really commend her since I honestly didn't see why. A couple minutes later and finally, _finally _the stripper left and the lights dimmed on stage. I guess this was intermission because the patrons all went to either sit in their booths or go out onto the dance floor in front of the stage_. I don't understand why they'd go to dance when there is no music on right now. _"Ladies and Gentlemen," The speakers yelled, promptly scaring the shit out of me and everyone else in the audience. "Oops sorry! Anyways, for this intermission The Trost Club would like to introduce a new performer this evening!" This caught my attention quickly as I turned and low and behold, people were pushing a drum set and amps on the stage.

_Eren._

Eren walked on stage with three other males following him. He bounced over to the mic with a cute smile on his face as he waved. "Hello! I believe you know these fine gentlemen already!" He greeted and pointed to the men behind him. I recognized one of them as a stripper who was on earlier and the other who was checking Eren out. My hands clenched at the thought but I kept my face calm and emotionless. "We have Thomas on the drums!" He pointed and winked at Thomas who stood and bowed. Thomas had blond hair with pronounced sideburns, light brown-colored eyes, and was wearing a very tight and revealing green shirt with a brown vest over it. Black pants going down to the floor to show off dark pumps. _I forgot that everyone was supposed to wear heels. That must really suck to walk around with those on._

"Nac on the Electric guitar!" He pointed towards the man next to him and he just nodded. He had dark brown hair, which was styled back in a somewhat spiky pattern. He had medium brown eyes and was somewhat taller than the average person. He was holding a black electric guitar with a white neck and pick guard. He wasn't wearing a shirt at all, probably to show off his budding six pack, along with dark brown shorts to show off his legs and green heels. _Does anyone here have some sort of fashion sense? _

"And we have Mylius on the bass!" He pointed to the right and Mylius gave a shy wave. Mylius was about average height with bluish gray eyes and light blonde hair. He honestly looked too shy to be at a stripper club. I could tell he wasn't actually a stripper by the fact he was wearing a light blue shirt and dark slacks with a pair of black converse instead of heels. Probably the Bar tender or something off the scene. He held a dark purple bass with a dark brown neck and a black pick guard.

Eren smiled at them and turned back to the crowd. "And you can call me… _The Rogue Titan."_ He said with a chuckle before turning to his guitar case and opening it. He then took out what I recognized as a _Rogue_ _Fender Stratocaster electric guitar_. It was a really cool looking thing. A roaring man with shoulder length brown hair that was flying everywhere and pointed ears pointed away from the pick guard was sitting on the body of the guitar. A long tongue that could touch the prominent, hooked nose stuck out of its mouth as it roared. It had glowing green eyes that sunk deeply within their sockets, I could even see the ferocity of them from here, along with a jagged mouth. It had no lips and some parts of his flesh were missing around his cheek, displaying his large teeth. Steam was shown dancing around the figure as it glared. A battle scene of fire and destruction along with tinier figures were thrown into the remaining background of the body. It was actually really cool and I'll definitely be looking at it better when we leave.

The neck and the fret board were a solid black with white frets going up the fret board. The fret markers were the same color as the figures neon green eyes. The pick guard was black with what looked like white Japanese writing all over it. All three pickups were white as well and the knobs on the pick guard were green. _That is one kick ass guitar. _The head was black and I can clearly see the word _Rogue _written in silver on it. _That must have cost a fortune! That is a really good guitar. _

I didn't have time to think about it too much because soon the lights dimmed and the crowd went quiet. I could see Eren with his eyes closed as he tapped his foot to count down. A piano and a base begun to play for a moment before it stopped and Eren opened his eyes, a grin on his face as he brought his hand down and began playing. The others joined as soon as he did and I was taken aback by the ferocity. _Who knew Eren was into rock? He looked more like a pop punk kid. _He continued his assault on the strings and soon his mouth opened and I was taken by surprise for the third time tonight.

"_Eyes can only see what they want,_

_When they're open minded to the thought,_

_Of getting hurt again beaten to the bone,_

_With the thought of all your worst events,_

_You said just look, you just look, don't touch,_

_Oh you think you know,_

_It's exactly what you want for love, love._

_Your heart without a key and just is lock to bleed,_

_This wreck you've made it's all you'll need."_

His voice had this rough quality but at the same time the words flowed out like water. Pure and simple as he looked out at the crowd, pouring his heart out into his song.

_"__This is what it takes to breathe,_

_(We're getting up again)_

_This is what it takes to fake a smile and say,_

_'__That everything's okay'_

_As long as I take blame."_

_Damn_ he was good. He was walking around the stage to the other players as he manipulated the strings to bow to his whim. Everyone loved him. People were up and jumping along with the fast pace of the drums. Even my own feet were tapping to the rhythm.

_"__Picture perfect down the drain again and again,_

_I'm really tired of these,_

_Stupid little people knocking you to the ground,_

_You would've never found_

_The mess you made,_

_I hope it's worth all of the shame"_

Eren walked towards the stage and moved towards the mic again, staring into the crowd as his eyes wandered, looking for something. And soon they found what they were looking for as his eyes stared into mine.

_"__This is what it takes to breathe,_

_(We're getting up again)_

_This is what it takes to fake a smile and say,_

_That everything's okay,_

_As long as I take blame."_

He sang and looked away from me. He surprised the crowd when he let go of the guitar and grabbed the mic instead. This time his words came out more desperate as he sang into the mic.

_"__We sit inside our heads,_

_'Cause this is such a CURSE!_

_We sit inside our heads,_

_'Cause nothing ever worked…_

_Nothing ever works…"_

He stared ahead for a moment before letting out a roar into the mic. Falling to his knees as his whole body contorted with the scream. His head was thrown back and his whole body shook with the emotion he was throwing into the song. By now my eyes were no doubt wide as I stared. My sweet Eren was screaming like a wounded animal on stage.

_Damn. _His hair was an untamed mess on his head and the fedora he was wearing had fallen off when he flung his head back. His eyes were practically glowing and he had this feral look in his eyes. _He was lost in his music. _He stood and paced across the stage. His arms flailing around him with his words.

_"__'Cause what if this doesn't WORK!?_

_WE SIT INSIDE OUR HEADS!_

_This is such A CURSE!_

_And it NEVER EVER WORKED!"_

He continued to yell into the mic and finally he put the mic back and held the guitar once more.

_"__This is what it takes to breathe..._

_This is what it takes to fake a smile and say,_

_'__That everything's okay'_

_As long as I take blame."_

The crowd was raging. Absolutely everyone was dancing on the floor as they pumped their fists and sang with him, most remembering the lines from before. _He's going to college isn't he? Is music his major? _Honestly his voice and sound were really good and he was very expressive when he sang. But then again he's expressive no matter what he does. He was up on stage smiling now, Mylius and Nac were singing along too as the enthusiasm of the crowd got to them. Eren's smile however was the brightest as he closed his eyes and sang his heart out into the mic.

_"__This is what it takes to breathe,_

_(We're getting up again)_

_This is what it takes to fake a smile and say,_

_'__That everything's okay'_

_As long as I take BLAAAME..."_

He jumped around the stage with guitar in hand before turning back to the mic and singing one last time with a look in my direction.

_"__Guess I'm the one to blame!"_

**_Eren's POV_**

_I did it._

The crowd was roaring and applauding us as the last notes of my guitar rang through the amplifiers. I felt like my face was going to rip with the force of my smile. _I just fucking did that! _I looked over and my eyes spotted Levi. He was standing and clapping as well, his eyes a little wider but there was a tiny smile on his lips. _I made Levi smile. _I turned to the crowd and grabbed the mic. "Thank you guys so much! Have a great night!" I exclaimed and the crowd dispersed a little. There was still a lot of girls huddled around the stage and looking at me funny. _I guess they think I'm a dancer. _I felt someone pat my back and turned to see Nac pulling me off the stage.

"That was fucking awesome Eren! We totally rocked it!" He exclaimed and patted me on the head again. I laughed and walked with him behind the curtains, guitar in hand with the rest of the band. "Alright! Did you hear them out there!? They loved it! Our ratings are _totally _going to go up after that performance!" Thomas gloated and I raised an eyebrow at his words. "Our ratings…?" I asked and he turned and shook his head. "Not you. At the club we have a ranking system based on a performer's popularity and I bet Nac and I just got boosted up the ranks!" He explained and I laughed and smiled.

"That's great! Does that mean you'll make more money than before?" I asked but Nac answered before Thomas could. "Yeah. The manager makes us perform more the more popular you are and the more you perform the more money and tips you make." I nodded and stared down at my guitar for a moment before looking over to where one of the stage staff put my case. "This was amazing… not only am I getting paid but I'm getting class points as well!" I exclaimed and looked over to Mylius. He had been standing there for quite some time, content with just listening to us talk. In the few practices I had with him before this I noticed that he was very cautious and didn't speak often.

I walked over to him with a smile and patted him on the back. "You did a great job today Mylius! We totally rocked it!" I said and he gave me a small smile. "Yeah… we did didn't we…" He murmured and I nodded, turning away to put my guitar away. I was only scheduled to do this every other Saturday, and since this was just the club feeling me out I only had one performance tonight. I placed my guitar gently into the case and start strapping it up for the ride to Levi's.

_Oh yeah… I have to take him home now._ Honestly I forgot for a moment or two that we didn't live together. Today was really fun and it started with seeing Levi snuggling my pillow when trying to find me. _Honestly it was a really busy few days hasn't it? I'm not pushing this relationship too fast am I? I probably am. I've never really done this before so how am I supposed to know what's right and wrong? I tried to have a boyfriend but I didn't really like anyone. I've flirted but no one really seemed to be worth my time. Also Mikasa chased away basically anyone who got within a miles radius._

I sighed out loud, picked up my case and walked to the front to hopefully find my boyfriend, a smile growing at the thought of seeing him.

**_~ S ~_**

Levi and I got in the car soon after my gig was done and I told him I was driving him home. When I came out to the bar the first thing he did was hug me and kiss my ear, in front of people too! Whispering things like 'That was absolutely fantastic' and 'You're fucking amazing' into my ear as we walked to my car. He was quiet for a few moments when we got into the car but I soon found out why. He was staring at my guitar case in my hand and I finally asked if he wanted to see it.

Now he was staring at it with this curious gleam in his silver blue eyes that I really liked. "Hey Eren… where'd this design come from?" He asked, running a hand over the upper bout of the body. "I drew it." I answered and his gaze went to mine for a moment before back to the titan. It honestly came from this anime I watched called _Shingeki No Kyojin _that I enjoyed watching. I did a little research on the Titans from the show and decided to draw myself as one, which is what was currently residing on my Stratocaster.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah… Why does it look bad?" I asked and he immediately shook his head. "No way, it's honestly cool as fucking shit. I didn't know you could draw…" he murmured and turned it to the back. The back was also a picture I had drawn. A self portrait of me with a sword running down the middle, the reflection showing the titan me as the human one cried. _I remember drawing that. I was really depressed for a couple years when I realized I was gay. My father would never accept me as I was and I wasn't so sure about my mom either. It crushed me because when someone in my class found out I was immediately picked on and bullied for it. I remembered coming home, scratches and bruises all over my body and writing all over my arms. Sometimes they were low key and I could hide them easily, but sometimes my mother saw, or worse my sister. I felt like a freak of nature, something to be hated for who I was, for something I had no control over. That's what the titan meant to me._

_I watched my anime and soon I realized that the main character and I were alike. He was forced to have this "gift" that everyone hated him for, called him a freak for. Just like me, I hated that side of me, I hated the reason why they called me a freak, and I hated the person I saw in the mirror every morning and every night just like he did. I got to drawing as soon as I thought of it. The only time I was happy was when I sang or when I was drawing. I had drawn myself in the soldier's uniform and added the SNK sword over my right eye, instead showing the reflection of what I saw in the mirror, the titan, the freak I was inside. My face was covered in blood and tears, and the back ground was an expression of hatred towards the people who called me a freak all those years. _

Levi was studying the picture intently and I kept my head down as I turned on the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot. "This has a lot of emotional value doesn't it?" Levi broke the silence and I hesitated for a moment before nodding. "Yeah it does…" I murmured, hoping I wouldn't have to explain. He grunted and looked at me for a moment before turning back to the guitar. "It's very beautiful… Oh I almost forgot, you're going to the college right?" He asked and swiftly changed the subject, causing my shoulders to relax and a relieved sigh to fall passed my lips. "Yeah I do."

"What's your major? Music?" He questioned and I nodded my head ecstatically, my mood picking up almost instantly. "Yeah! I have music as my major and art as my minor. I also have foreign affairs as my minor too." He looked at me with a curious glint in his eyes before tilting his head. "Foreign affairs?"

"_Hai. __**[Yes.] **_ It's so that I can become a translator for… well anything I guess if my art or music career doesn't work out. I mean I can speak fluently in all 5 languages so I'd be good at it. Plus they teach more languages for me to be able to translate!" I added happily and he stared at me in mock disbelief. "You're learning _another _language? How many do you need to know brat?"

"All of them!" I shouted and laughed when he punched my shoulder. "Your ridiculous you shitty brat stop shouting." He growled but there was no real malice in his words.

We then started talking about his job. Apparently he's really good at computers and makes lots of money on software programs and apps that he fixes or creates. He stays at home a lot because he doesn't really need to leave to go to work. When he asked if I worked or not I quickly looked to the road, a blush forming at my cheeks. This caught his attention quickly and he laughed and growled at me. A hand was soon crawling up and down my arm before moving to my neck. "Eren~?" He teased and I huffed and glared at the road, making him chuckle before he stroked my burning cheek. "Eren. We are literally driving away from your newest job at a strip club. It can't be that bad." He argued and I pouted, my upper lip protruding out as I looked over and glared for a moment before turning back to the road. "…" I mumbled incoherently and he leaned closer till his lips were touching my ear, making me shudder at the feeling of his hot breathe in my ear. _Sexy bastard. _"I can't hear you~"

"It's embarrassing I don't want to say it!" I shouted and he smacked the back of my head. "Stop being a shitty brat and just tell me already!" He growled and I smirked, looking at him for a moment. "But according to you I am a shitty brat already." I sassed and he growled. _"Eren." _

"God dammit… Fine! I work at the Maids Cafe in Atlantic City!" I submitted and stared straight ahead, blushing wildly as Levi stared at me. It was quiet for a few moments before I heard a quiet chuckle coming from his side of the car. It steadily grew louder along with my annoyance, listening to my boyfriend laugh at me. "Are you serious!? Oh my God… Ha… Eren you're adorable." He breathed as he tried to calm down from his laughing fit. I was glaring at the Prius in front of us, wondering why anyone would want to drive a small car in the first place when Levi's lips were suddenly on my neck. I let out a definitely, _undoubtedly manly _squeal and tried to concentrate on not swerving into the nearest tree. "Levi!?" I gasped when he bit my neck, licking away the pain as he continued to lap at the skin. "Hmm… You wearing a maid's outfit… delicious. At least I won't have to use one of my wishes on that." He purred and I groaned.

_I completely forgot about the wishes. I guess he's saving those for later. _"Sh- shut up. I didn't want to take the job! I had to…" I moaned as his hand ran up and down my chest, his tongue still running up and down my neck. "Oh? What made you do that then eh?" he asked, detaching himself from my neck, probably to make sure I didn't crash the car. "Well," I started, "Armin and I were at this pet fair 5 months ago and there were kittens and shit and there was this cute as fuck, brown _mackerel Tabby_ kitten with green eyes and this adorable fucking face and I fell in love with him. He was about 3 months old and apparently he was orphaned at a young age. He looked sad so I played with him and he looked so happy so I begged Armin to let me keep him. At first he said no, but then I brought him over to the kitten and he fell in love with him too." I look over to make sure he's still looking and see that his eyes are very intently on mine, nodding to show he was indeed listening.

"So Armin assumes I won't take care of him but _I totally_ am so he says that he'll only agree to it if I get a job, which _he_ chooses." I growl and Levi makes an 'ahh' noise before looking at the road. "So then 4 months ago he decided where I was going to work. At first I was completely against it… but it was actually kind of fun. So now I have a maid costume and a cat." I concluded and I could see him smiling from the corner of my eye. _God he's so handsome when he does that. _"You know… I have a cat as well." Levi murmured and I smiled. "Really!? Oh my god what's his name?" I asked. "Corporal. He's a black short hair. Wait what's your cat's name?" He asked and I grinned and looked at him for a moment. "Rogue. Also he's still a kitten. He's only about 7 months old right now." I added and I could just tell that he had a smirk and a raised eyebrow on right then. "Is that where you got your stage name, _The Rogue Titan?"_

_"__Yes it is._ Your stage name is your first pets name and your street name. So I'm Rogue Titan. And you would be Corporal… what was it? Rivaille Road?" I asked and he nodded. "So if I were to ever go on stage I would be Corporal Rivaille." He murmured and I nodded. "It's kind of sexy to be honest. It's a pretty good stage name." I praised and he seemed a little happy about that. A few minutes of shared silence passed before I had a wonderful idea. "Levi!" I shouted, startling him out of whatever he was thinking, causing him to turn and glare at me. "What the fuck?"

"I just had a wonderful idea!"

"Well by all means, enlighten me." He dead panned as we pulled in to his driveway. "We should have a kitty play date while we hang out next time!"

"No." Was his immediate and shirt answer. "No!? Why not!?" I pouted and he just rolled his eyes. "Corporal doesn't like anyone. He will beat the ever living shit out of Rogue if he even came close to him. He doesn't like anyone but me, and I know he only tolerates me because I feed and clean him." He explained and I whined. "C'mon you don't know that."

"I do know that."

"Alright fine how about this. We go in there and I will pet your cat. If he bites or scratches me and does as you say then I won't bring Rogue over. But if he doesn't then were totally having a kitty play date." I reasoned and Levi stared at me for a long moment before sighing. "Fine. I'll get the first aid kit." He grumbled, pushing open the car door and walking up to his house. "Hey! I'm really good with cats I'll have you know!" He just rolled his eyes and ignored me til we got inside.

**_~ S ~_**

_He's so fucking cute!_

It took us a half an hour (which was mostly spent kissing) to find Corporal and when we did he hissed at me. Levi had looked at me with an 'I told you so' look but I quickly erased it. I had a feeling that Corporal was just like his owner, he wanted cleanliness. So, I went to the bathroom and washed my hands and arms before coming back out again. Corporal was sitting on Levi's lap, rubbing his chin against Levi's finger before I walked in. He stared for a hard moment with his pretty cerulean eyes as I walked forward cautiously, hand outstretched with my finger out for him to sniff. He growled at me when I was about 2 feet away, making me hesitate for a moment before I stepped forward again, I was determined to make this cat like me.

He continued to growl for a moment but as soon as he sniffed my hand he stopped. He sniffed, looking in my eyes before huffing out of his nose and gently rubbing his chin against my finger. _I did it! _I looked down into Levi's face, a smile of victory plastered on mine as his eyes were practically bugging out of his skull. "Holy shit… every time I have someone over they get scratched or bitten. Even I get scratched and bitten… this is truly strange…" He grumbled, I just laughed and scratched his cat's chin. Seeing that it was going to be irritating for him I pulled away, sitting on the edge of the bed and smiling happily at Levi.

"Looks like were having a play date after all!"

"Tch. Shitty brat go home."

**_~ S ~_**

I crawled into bed of my shared apartment with Armin and stared up at the ceiling. _What an eventful day. _I looked back at all the fun I had and all the things Levi and I did together. _Who knew I'd end up doing things like that so quickly. I can't wait to see him tomorrow! _We had both decided that since neither of us had work till tomorrow night that we would have the kitty play date in the morning and afternoon. I honestly can't wait for Levi to meet Rogue. I just know that he'll love him just as much as I do. _Speaking of Rogue…_

I sit up in my striped green and blue covers and see that the door was slightly open. _Yay I don't have to get up! _"Tch tch tch… Rogue! Come here baby… tch tch tch." I called out softly. A few moments later I heard the familiar scamper of a certain feline running around the house. Soon enough his little head pushed through the crack in the door and looked up at me curiously. I smiled and patted my lap. "Come here baby. Do you want to cuddle?" I asked him but knew he had no idea what I was saying, but he did know what I wanted based on my movements. He meowed and walked over to the bed, staring up at me before shaking his butt and jumping up.

I giggled and suppressed a laugh when he jumped on my lap and began licking my face, purring loudly all the while. "Rogue~" I cooed and pet his back and scratched his ears. He almost immediately feel over, making me laugh as I soon settled down and cuddled with my kitten. He purred and moved like a rag doll in my arms, purring contently when I settled and licking my nose as his final good night. "Good night…" I murmured and smiled, falling asleep to the thought of my day with Levi and the sounds of my kitten purring in my ear.

* * *

**_This is over 5,000 words yay for longer chapters!_**


End file.
